


Osso Bucco

by sunflowill



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Will Graham, Do I need a tag for cannibalism?, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, as fluffy as you can get with a cannibal serial killer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowill/pseuds/sunflowill
Summary: Nietzsche a dit: Que celui qui combat les monstres prenne garde dans sa guerre à ne pas devenir un monstre lui-même.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Toutes les œuvres citées existent, ainsi que les meurtres et les victimes évoqués.
> 
> [ Merci à Flora pour être la meilleure bêta lectrice que ce monde ait crée. ]

**.**

**.**

**Entrée**

**.**

**.**

**Maintenant**

**.**

_Lundi 13 avril 2016_

.

La hanche négligemment posée contre le coin de son bureau en bois sombre, Will Graham attendit que la fougue de ses jeunes étudiants se calme quelque peu avant de commencer. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, il y avait eu tout un tas de rumeurs au cours de la semaine sur le sujet qu'il allait traiter aujourd'hui et lui-même n'avait pas aidé à calmer leur passion en faisant planer tant de mystères à la fin de son précédent cours. Parmi les personnes qui assistaient à son cours magistral aujourd'hui, certaines avaient été présentes lorsque l'agent Crawford du FBI avait interrompu son monologue, il y avait de cela un peu plus d'un an maintenant, pour l'entrainer de nouveau sur une scène de crime. Ses étudiants n'étaient pas sans ignorer que leur professeur était un profiler très doué – vraiment très doué – et qu'il arrivait à de nombreuses reprises que les agents du gouvernement américain fassent appel à lui pour des cas vraiment pointilleux. Qui disait pointilleux pour le FBI, disait absolument passionnant et intéressant pour eux.

Will supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir de penser comme cela, au risque d'être hypocrite.

Secouant doucement la tête pour forcer ses dernières pensées parasites à quitter son esprit, il remonta le verre de ses lunettes et s'éclaircit la voix. Parler en public n'était plus aussi éprouvant que les premières fois, et désormais il lui arrivait même de croiser le regard de ses étudiants durant ses explications.

-Bien., Dit-il une fois que le silence lui prouva qu'il détenait l'attention de son audimat., Inutile de vous le cacher plus longtemps, et certains d'entre vous l'auront peut-être déjà deviné, aujourd'hui nous allons traiter du cas de l'Helléniste.

Les rangs du petit auditorium furent emplis de nouveau d'une vague de bourdonnements, mélange de murmures et de voix excitées. Pour peu, Will en aurait souri.

-Le mot « _helléniste_ » est utilisé pour désigner une personne qui est versé dans la connaissance de la langue, de la littérature et de la culture grecques. Et si vous ignorez encore pourquoi les médias ont choisi ce surnom pour nommer notre tueur du jour, vous allez vite découvrir pourquoi.

La première diapositive s'afficha derrière lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour l'observer de nouveau. Il avait toujours gardé une image très vive, très présente de chacune des scènes de crimes qu'il avait étudiées, analysées, mais celle-ci, faisait partie du maigre lot de celles qu'il pouvait visualiser juste en fermant les yeux.

-Clarisse Paolina., Commença-t-il en présentant la première victime., Trente et un ans et, anciennement violoncelliste de l'orchestre symphonique de Washington. Son corps a été retrouvé en fin de journée au fond du cimetière national de Baltimore. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire le rapport entre la culture grecque et la mise en scène que nous avons sous les yeux ?

Il y eut un petit silence et Will tenta de réprimer l'agacement qui montait en lui. Il oubliait parfois – souvent – que tout ce qui était évident pour lui, ne l'était pas pour les autres.

-Je vais vous donner la réponse pour celui-là, en espérant que cela vous aiguille pour le reste., Dit-il d'un ton mi-résigné mi-dépité., Pour ceux qui ont lu leur Homère, vous avez sous les yeux une représentation du rapt de Perséphone par Hadès, largement inspiré du tableau de Simone Pignoni, L'enlèvement de Proserpine, dont je vous recommande chaudement d'avoir le visuel en tête.

Presque immédiatement après sa dernière phrase, il y eut un cliquetis frénétique de doigts contre des touches de clavier d'ordinateurs portables. Will laissa passer encore quelques secondes avant de poursuivre :

-Il faut que vous analysiez cette scène comme un historien de l'art le ferait avec un tableau., Commença-t-il en se remémorant ce qu'il avait dû faire lui-même devant ce corps, la première fois qu'il y avait fait face, mais aussi, comment et pourquoi tout ceci avait commencé.

**.**

**.**

**Avant**

**.**

_Vendredi 5 avril 2015_

.

La couleur pourpre des murs mit presque immédiatement mal à l'aise Will. Bien que le hall d'entrée soit convenablement haut et large, il sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Le fait que l'endroit ne soit pas vide, n'arrangeait pas les choses non plus. Il savait que pour la plupart des personnes le rouge était une couleur chaude ; c'était la couleur de l'amour, de la passion, du courage et de l'ardeur. Mais dans son contraste, elle était aussi symbole de colère, d'interdiction, de danger... Il savait aussi que la quasi-totalité des personnes qui entrait ici, était émerveillée par l'ambiance chaude et riche qu'apportait cette nuance, associée aux dorures et à la lumière tamisée du théâtre Warner, mais également qu'aucune de ces personnes habillées en tenues de soirée ne s'était retrouvée dans une pièce où les murs avaient été rougis par les traces de sang d'un triple-homicide.

Will s'obligea à détourner le regard afin de se concentrer uniquement sur les mouvements mécaniques de sa collègue – et amie – Alana Bloom.

_Un sourire à l'homme de l'entrée. Tendre deux cartons d'invitation. Ouvrir son sac à main. Passer au contrôle de métaux. Avancer. Récupérer ses effets. Sourire de nouveau._

Il était toujours focalisé sur elle quand il passa à son tour par ces étapes, sans se soucier de sourire, cependant.

-Passez une agréable soirée., Dit en conclusion l'homme en uniforme avant de leur tendre un programme dans un papier en filigramme fin mais plus solide qu'une simple feuille d'impression.

Will y jeta un regard distrait en réajustant le nœud papillon qui enserrait son cou de façon désagréable. Honnêtement, il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait là, mais il n'osa pas poser de nouveau la question à son amie. Elle avait longuement insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne à ce concert de charité annuel qu'organisait son ancienne faculté de psychologie de Washington ; et il ne voulait pas la faire culpabiliser avec un trait de sarcasme mal placé – bien qu'il fût évident qu'il ne passait pas la plus agréable soirée de sa vie. Néanmoins, la brune parut le remarquer – après tout, elle n'avait pas fait de la psychologie son métier pour rien – et elle tendit le bras pour saisir le sien.

Will n'était pas du genre à apprécier les contacts physiques, et Alana était loin de l'ignorer, mais, il y avait des moments comme celui-là où elle l'oubliait. Elle ne le faisait pas exprès, et Will devait à chaque fois prendre une inspiration pour ne pas avoir un mouvement de recule qui pourrait la froisser.

-Je sais que je donne l'impression de ne pas t'avoir laissé le choix, et j'en suis désolée, mais je suis certaine que tu vas apprécier la soirée. On reconnaît à la musique classique certaines vertus thérapeutiques, et les musiciens qui jouent tous les ans sont incroyablement talentueux. Je pense sincèrement que cela va t'être profitable.

Will ne savait pas en quoi, mais il ne prit pas la peine de la contredire. Alana faisait partie des personnes qui pensaient qu'il était une petite chose fragile, dont il fallait prendre soin. Que cela soit à cause de son syndrome d'Asperger ou de son don si particulier. Elle au moins, ne songeait pas à se servir de lui comme un outil. C'était en cela qu'il pouvait jusqu'à un certain point la considérer comme une amie. Après tout, ne voulait-elle pas que son bien ? Même si elle s'y prenait de la pire des façons, pour une psychologue enseignante. Il ne pouvait cependant pas lui en vouloir, la psychologie n'avait jamais fonctionné sur lui : c'était le risque quand on était comme lui et qu'en plus, on savait comment tout ceci marchait.

-De plus, il y a une personne que j'aimerais vraiment te présenter., Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire., Un personnage tout à fait fascinant, tu verras.

Il y avait peu de personnes que Will trouvait fascinantes, pour ne pas dire aucune. Il pouvait pour cela accuser son syndrome, ou sa faculté à s'immerger totalement dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Cela allait du simple facteur qui déposait son courrier chez lui, au plus obscur tueur en série. C'était cela, son _don_. C'était pour cette simple raison que le FBI était autant obsédé par lui. Uniquement parce que, pour une raison que personne n'arrivait à expliquer, son empathie était telle qu'il avait cette possibilité sur une scène de crime de reproduire jusqu'aux frémissements de doigts près, la moindre action, la moindre inspiration, le moindre coup de feu tiré, le moindre couteau enfoncé dans un torse. Dans ces moments-là, il n'était plus lui-même. Le temps se ralentissait, les sons se faisaient plus étouffés, il n'était même plus maître de son propre corps. Le sang volait devant ses yeux, atterrissant sur les murs, les tissus, ses mains, son esprit même. Car évidemment, il y avait un revers de la médaille à tout cela. Un revers que tout le monde – hormis peut-être Alana – voulait ignorer, lui le premier. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être exposé à des corps mutilés qui lui faisait perdre le sommeil ou le rendait si anxieux. _Non_, cela était de ne plus savoir quelles pensées étaient les siennes. La sensation oppressante d'avoir l'impression de faire corps psychiquement avec les tueurs qu'il traquait. Comprendre leur raisonnement, savoir ce qu'ils avaient éprouvé à l'instant où une vie s'éteignait... Parfois, ces sensations étaient tellement fortes qu'elles surpassaient les siennes, et il ne savait plus si c'était lui ou non, qui prenait ce plaisir malsain à voir un regard s'éteindre et à se sentir maître du destin de quelqu'un.

Mais il supposait que si le sacrifice de sa personne pouvait permettre à d'autres de la garder, tout le monde y gagnait au change. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours répété. Un mal pour un bien, finalement. Mais parfois...

_Parfois..._

Il avait aussi peur d'admettre que la bête grondante, tapie dans une part reculée de son esprit, avait toujours été là, bien avant que tout ceci ne commence. Qu'elle n'avait strictement rien à voir avec son empathie, ni avec son métier.

Alana – évidemment – n'était au courant que d'une partie de ses pensées sur ce sujet. Il savait déjà que certains des enquêteurs du FBI le regardaient avec une certaine appréhension, attendant le moment où il passerait de l'autre côté d'une scène de crime, analysant un corps qu'il aurait lui-même laissé là.

Il n'était donc pas question de leur donner des arguments en plus. Même si parfois lui aussi, se regardait dans le miroir en se demandant combien de temps il lui restait avant de perdre complètement pied et de devenir une de ces personnes qu'il avait toujours traquées.

-Il me tarde de rencontrer cette fameuse personne, alors., Dit-il avec toute la politesse qu'il était capable de faire en ce moment précis.

L'orchestre symphonique de Washington interpréta ce soir-là, durant une heure, l'œuvre complète du Requiem de Mozart en ré mineur, accompagné d'un concerto de basse et de soprano qui, il devait bien l'avouer, avait fini par soulager son corps et son âme de l'anxiété qu'il ressentait. Les murs pourpres ne le perturbaient plus autant qu'à son arrivée, ses pensées n'étaient plus morbides, et bien que la bête qui ne quittait jamais un coin de son esprit soit toujours là, elle avait néanmoins arrêté de gronder.

Peut-être qu'Alana avait finalement raison, de dire que la musique avait des vertus thérapeutiques. Peut-être devrait-il faire l'acquisition de l'intégralité des œuvres de Vavaldi à Beethoven en passant par Bach. Quand il en informa son amie alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin pour se rendre à la grande salle de réception, elle eut un sourire satisfait qui parlait pour elle : _Je te l'avais bien dit !_

Puis, elle s'excusa de l'abandonner quelques instants en allant saluer d'anciens collègues d'études et instituteurs à elle.

Will s'adossa donc contre un mur dans le but de l'attendre en se faisant le moins remarquer possible. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était bien qu'un ou qu'une inconnue ne vienne lui faire la conversation pour une quelconque obscure raison. Il se contenta alors d'observer vaguement les personnes, ne s'arrêtant jamais vraiment sur quelqu'un en particulier. Et si Will n'avait pas été qui il était, il n'aurait sûrement pas capté la légère différence qui venait de s'instaurer.

C'était comme si l'air autour de lui avait l'espace d'un instant vibré pour accueillir en son espace une personne vraiment trop imposante pour la normale. Et le brun n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête pour en chercher l'origine, qu'Alana revint vers lui, sa main gauche posée sur l'avant-bras d'un homme.

-Will, je te présente le Docteur Hannibal Lecter, il était mon mentor à la faculté. C'est un excellent psychologue, le meilleur de cet état, si ce n'est de ce pays., Commença la voix claire et enthousiaste de son amie.

Le brun n'avait jamais apprécié regarder les gens dans les yeux. C'étaient des fenêtres grandes ouvertes à leurs pensées, leurs désirs, leurs espoirs mais aussi, leurs secrets. Non, Will n'aimait pas ce genre de contacts si direct. Lui qui était constamment pris dans les remous et les vagues des émotions humaines, il avait appris à s'en préserver un minimum – et aussi conserver un certain degré d'intimité avec les gens qui lui parlaient. Il n'en était pas au stade de lire dans leur esprit au sens le plus commun du terme, mais presque. C'est pour cela que lorsque l'homme lui tendit une main courtoise pour le saluer et qu'il s'en saisit – avec une réticence certaine – il laissa son regard remonter le long de son bras, suivant le cheminement du tissus de très bonne facture de son costume de soirée, jusqu'à son épaule, puis il laissa dériver son regard sur la gauche, juste assez pour qu'il puisse découvrir une peau marquée de légères rides mais soignée, une bouche fine, et les traits d'un homme d'au moins une dizaine d'années de plus que lui. Il poussa son inspection jusqu'à la courbe de son nez, frôla les pommettes aristocrates, puis s'aventura dans les mèches soignées de ses cheveux d'un gris sombre. Mais jamais, à aucun moment, il ne croisa ne serait-ce que l'ombre de son regard.

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, William., Dit le Docteur Lecter en serrant sa main d'une façon étonnamment ferme – ce qui aurait dû lui donner envie de se soustraire à son contact – mais douce. Il la garda quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de finalement la relâcher, et le brun ne put rien faire d'autre que laisser pendre son bras mollement le long de son corps., Alana m'a expliqué que vous êtes un profiler très doué, et que si nous pouvons dormir sur nos deux oreilles le soir, c'est entièrement grâce à vous.

-Je me contente de faire ce que l'on attend de moi., Il répondit par automatisme.

-Will est trop modeste., Rit Alana en posant sa main sur son bras pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, le faisant se tendre imperceptiblement., Il est réellement doué., Renchérit-elle au Docteur Lecter, laissant une impression douce-amère sur le fond de sa langue qu'elle tentait inconsciemment ou consciemment d'impressionner son ancien mentor en l'exhibant ainsi., Je dois continuellement faire rempart entre lui et le FBI pour ne pas qu'ils mettent complètement la main sur lui., Ajouta-t-elle, son corps se penchant vers le psychologue comme pour lui faire une confidence.

C'est alors que Will réalisa deux choses. La première était qu'Alana pensait – espérait – qu'elle puisse entretenir un jour une liaison avec Hannibal Lecter. La deuxième était qu'elle l'utilisait comme un outil, mais à des fins différentes que le FBI. Les agents du gouvernement américain avaient au moins la décence de l'utiliser pour sauver des vies, et non entraîner un homme dans son lit. Il sentit une émotion acide parcourir ses veines et se rependre dans son organisme alors qu'il sentait la bête gronder doucement. Il fit un pas sur le côté, s'éloignant d'Alana, sans chercher à être discret et il prit son air le plus ennuyé et irrité dont il puisse être capable.

-Ah, vraiment ?

Will ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il pouvait sentir le regard de Hannibal Lecter glisser sur lui.Sa question, posée avec un mélange de flegme et d'amusement, augmenta un peu plus son agacement.

-Vraiment., Dit-il en se nourrissant de cette énergie nouvelle : de l'audace., Vous n'aimeriez pas être un criminel dont la traque m'ait été confié.

Son regard était assez haut pour voir un sourire fin s'étirer sur les lèvres de l'homme, et l'atmosphère changea autour de lui. De profondément neutre, Hannibal Lecter semblait à présent...Attentif.

-Vous êtes empathe., Dit-il, et ce n'était pas une question.

-Oui, Will est un empathe., Répondit à sa place Alana, dans une manœuvre peu subtile de ramener l'attention sur elle., Ça va même au-delà de ça. Il rejoue parfaitement les meurtres dans sa tête, comme s'il avait assisté la scène. Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Will se retint de grogner face à son ancienne amie pour avoir osé en révéler autant sur lui à un parfait inconnu.

-Oh, Alana, regardez derrière vous, Arisson donne l'impression qu'il veut venir vous saluer, vous devriez y aller., Dit le Docteur Lecter d'une voix plus sèche que ce que Will avait entendu jusqu'à présent.

-Mais je –.

-Maintenant, Alana., Ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui ne supportait de refus.

Will observa le dos de sa néanmoins collègue s'éloigner d'eux, et il n'avait pas besoin d'être empathe pour savoir qu'elle était profondément contrariée en ce moment précis. À contrario, c'était son propre agacement qu'il sentait afflouer depuis qu'elle avait quitté son espace vital, ne laissant dans son organisme qu'un sentiment d'anticipation vacillante qui mettait ses sens à vif.

-Bien., Commença le Docteur Lecter et pendant une toute petite fraction, Will se prépara à lui répondre que non, cela ne le dérangeait en rien que l'homme prenne congé de lui, mais le psychologue n'en fit rien, à sa grande surprise., Accepteriez-vous de venir prendre l'air avec moi ?

Will cilla et ouvrit la bouche dans le but de répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit, alors il se contenta d’ hocher positivement la tête.Il ne savait pas ce qui le déconcertait le plus, qu'une personne qui – apparemment avait une certaine réputation parmi toutes les personnes présentes – éloigne volontairement Alana – qui était, il fallait l'admettre, une femme plutôt charmante –, qu'il semble réellement vouloir passer un court instant avec lui ou encore qu'il ne sentit pas son corps se crisper quand il sentit la main du psychologue se poser de façon aérienne dans le creux de ses reins pour le guider jusqu'à l'élégant balcon du théâtre.

Il resta cependant un peu en arrière, alors qu'il observait le Docteur Lecter s'appuyer d'une façon à la fois totalement nonchalante et très élégante contre le rebord en pierre sculptée. Comme il était éloigné de lui, il lui était plus facile de l'observer dans son ensemble sans devoir se risquer de faire attention à ne pas croiser son regard. Il nota alors tous les petits détails qui lui avait échappé. Il n'y avait pas que sa veste de costume qui était de bonne facture. D'un bleu roi très sombre, l'intégralité de son habit semblait avoir été cousue sur-mesure et agrandissait sa carrure, comme si sa présence seule ne suffisait pas à capter le regard. Son visage était à la fois marqué par des épreuves que Will ne voulait pas deviner, ne voulait pas percevoir, et pourtant, il semblait intemporel. Le Docteur Hannibal Lecter était un savant mélange de puissance et de calme à l'état brut. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne serait pas surpris de le voir un jour avoir une pulsion de violence, peu importe son origine.

-Avez-vous aimé la représentation, William ?, Le questionna Lecter, sans s'offusquer d'avoir été consciencieusement analysé une seconde fois.

-Vous avez deviné que j'étais un empathe capable de miracles, et vous me demandez mon avis sur un opéra ?

-C'est une messe, en fait, non un opéra., Le corrigea sans condescendance l'homme., Et, préféreriez-vous que je vous interroge sur ce que vous ressentez quand vous êtes à la place d'un meurtrier, et que vous êtes à l'instant crucial où vous prenez une vie à travers ses gestes ? C'est ce que vous voulez, William ?

Will sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge à mesure que l'aura de l'homme en face de lui grandissait. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait remplacé l'air qu'il respirait et il pouvait presque en sentir la saveur sur son palais alors qu'elle se rependait dans ses poumons. Pourtant, Hannibal Lecter n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il restait toujours calme et parfaitement maître de lui-même.

C'était à la fois déconcertant et totalement excitant de se retrouver face à un interlocuteur qui ne pensait ni qu'il était une petite chose fragile, ni qu'il allait se briser si on lui posait les questions franchement.

-C'était la première fois que j'assistais à ce genre de chose, et je suppose que j'ai apprécié., Répondit-il après s'être éclairci la voix., Je dois bien admettre que la musique a eu le don de me transporter assez loin de la réalité pour que j'en oublie mon anxiété.

-Oui, il est vrai que la musique classique a certaines vertus reconnues par la médecine moderne. Hannibal Lecter inclina son corps dans sa direction, comme si Will se faisait analyser à son tour.

-Vous êtes sujet à l'anxiété ?

-La plupart du temps, oui., Il répondit sans comprendre pourquoi il se révélait autant à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas depuis une heure.

-Anxiété sociale ou est-ce quelque chose lié à votre empathie et à votre travail ?

-Une grosse part des deux, je suppose., Dit Will dans un souffle qui ressemblait à un rire sarcastique.

-Est-ce que vous vous sentez anxieux, en ce moment-même ?, Demanda subitement le docteur en se rapprochant de lui, pénétrant volontairement dans son espace vital.

Will se prépara au moment où il sentirait son corps se crisper pour protester de cette invasion, mais rien n'arriva. Hannibal Lecter se trouva à présent à quelques centimètres de lui – bien plus près que la morale ne l'autorisait – et Will Graham ne ressentait pas l'envie de faire cinq pas en arrière. Il prit le temps de réfléchir concrètement à la question et la vérité lui sauta aux yeux d'une façon si limpide qu'il ne put en cacher sa surprise.

-Au vu de votre expression, je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin de formuler de réponse., Déclara tranquillement le Docteur.

-C'est étrange, parce que vous avez une aura vraiment imposante et...

-Menaçante ?,Proposa Hannibal Lecter d'un ton léger mais attentif.

-J'allais dire attirante., Protesta vivement Will avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Mais quitte à avoir perdu sa dignité, il fit en sorte de donner l'illusion qu'il assumait son propos.

Le rire léger et doux du psychologue parvint à ses oreilles dans une mélodie agréable.

-Je vous trouve intéressant, William., Dit-il finalement et le brun, malgré le fait qu'il ne se sente pas en danger en présence du psychologue, ne sut pas s'il devait s'inquiéter de ce fait ou pas., Si jamais il y a des choses dont vous ne souhaitez pas parler avec Alana, ou avec une personne autre que votre entourage, sachez que vous pouvez vous confier à moi.

-Vous voulez être mon psy ?, Demanda le brun d'un ton à moitié sur la défensive, à moitié incrédule.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'appeler cela comme ça. Je vous offre juste une échappatoire, un lieu où vous ne serez jamais jugé peu importe ce que vous pourriez être amené à me dire.

-Uniquement parce que vous me trouvez intéressant ? Je ne suis pas un divertissement, Docteur Lecter.

-Évidemment que vous ne l'êtes pas. Tout comme vous n'êtes pas un outil que le FBI peut utiliser à sa guise.

-C'est... Différent., Articula Will., J'aide à sauver des vies, cela vaut bien mon sacrifice, non ?

C'était ce qu'il s'était toujours répété, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne un mantra plus qu'un réflexe. Mais en cet instant précis, il ne sut pas qui il cherchait le plus à convaincre. Hannibal Lecter, ou lui.

-À moins que vous ne fassiez ça pour enfouir qui vous êtes en réalité ?

La question du Docteur fusa dans l'air et lui fit l'effet d'un coup qu'on lui aurait porté au ventre. L'air se vida de ses poumons et il fut si décontenancé qu'il redressa la tête brutalement, croisant par mégarde les yeux de l'homme en face de lui. Des orbes de la teinte du Whisky que l'on versait dans un verre en cristal avant de l'exposer à la lumière pour en apprécier les nuances de couleurs. L'action ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais dans ce court laps de temps, il put voir l'ombre à la forme de cerf qui se cachait derrière ses yeux d'une couleur si surprenante. Il cilla et fit par réflexe un pas en arrière. Tout avait été trop fugace pour qu'il puisse réellement entrer dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur. Il n'avait fait qu'en effleurer la couche supérieure, mais ce qu'il y avait vu avait attisé sa curiosité comme aucune autre personne n'avait réussi à capter son attention. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie à présent, saisir ce visage sculpté par la vie entre ses mains, et plonger son regard dans le sien jusqu'à s'y noyer.

Il entendit le Docteur prendre une inspiration avant de reprendre la parole, avant d'être coupé dans son élan par Alana qui non moins fière de polluer l'air de sa jalousie, venait aussi de briser un moment. Will retint le grondement d'agacement qui voulait franchir la barrière de ses cordes vocales et se força à faire appel à toute la patience dont il était capable pour encaisser ce qui allait suivre.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Cela fait une éternité que je vous cherche., Dit-elle avec ce sourire élégant dont le brun savait qu'il ne supporterait plus jamais la vue., Je constate que vous avez pu faire connaissance durant mon absence, c'est bien., Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton léger qui ne le trompa ni lui ni le psychothérapeute – du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

-Justement, j'étais en train d'expliquer à William ô combien j'aimerais poursuivre notre relation en dehors de cette soirée., Répondit le plus simplement du monde Hannibal Lecter.

Il y avait au moins un milliard de façon de présenter leur situation sans paraître ambiguë, et pourtant, le Docteur Lecter avait choisi de la rendre volontairement tendancieuse, pour qu'Alana fronce les sourcils en tentant de comprendre le sous-entendu qui se cachait sous sa réponse – si sous-entendu il y avait.

-Il se trouve que William est une personne vraiment très captivante, je te remercie de me l'avoir présenté, Alana.

-Oui vraiment, merci Alana., Renchérit le brun sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, puis il ajouta à l'attention de l'homme à ses côtés., Appelez-moi Will.

Il ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui étira un sourire lent et appréciateur sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur ce soir-là, l'aplomb avec lequel il avait humilié Alana Bloom, ou la saveur de son prénom lorsqu'il le fit glisser de ses lèvres pour la toute première fois.

**.**

**.**

_Mercredi 17 avril 2015 _

.

Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa première rencontre avec Hannibal Lecter, et bien qu'ils ne se soient pas recroisés depuis, sa personne tout entière continuait d'influencer Will, comme si des résidus de sa présence s'étaient accrochés à son organisme jusqu'à fusionner avec. Quand il fermait les yeux, ce n'étaient presque plus des corps sans vie qu'il voyait, mais le souvenir d'un cerf sombre l'observant avec intérêt, et celui des lèvres du psychiatre se déposant sur le dos de sa main pour le saluer, dans un geste qu'il n'avait pas osé trouver démodé tant il était empreint d'une symbolique dont il n'arrivait pas encore tout à fait à saisir le sens. Ce qui était certain, c'est que Hanibal Lecter faisait naître en lui toute une gamme de sentiments qui n'arrivaient pas à s'accorder. Il avait à la fois envie de se tenir loin de ce cerf – aussi majestueux soit-il – mais aussi de plonger en lui juste pour savoir si cela serait aussi exaltant qu'il se l'imaginait. Il avait envie de se raccrocher à son code moral et à sa volonté de rester du bon côté de la justice, et la seconde d'après le désir de se lover dans les ténèbres les plus obscurs de son esprit, curieux de savoir s'il y retrouverait le Docteur Lecter ou pas.

Se forçant à rassembler ses pensées, il poussa la porte de son amphithéâtre, prêt à faire face à ses étudiants.

-David Faraday et Betty Lou Jensen, respectivement dix-sept et seize ans., Commença-t-il alors que la première image montrait deux étudiants souriants sur leur photo de promotion.

Appuyé contre un bureau de bois sombre qui lui était à présent familier, Will gardait les yeux rivés sur un point fixe quelque part sur le mur du fond de la salle.

-Tous deux tués au pistolet le 20 décembre 1968 à 23 heures 30 précises, à proximité du lac Hermann., Reprit-il après une pause.

Le diaporama changea, et montra cette fois-ci plusieurs photos prises par les enquêteurs quand ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux du crime.

Cette fois-ci, Will se retourna pour observer l'image qu'ils avaient tous sous les yeux, même s'il la connaissait déjà. Une voiture d'un modèle brun ancien – portière ouverte – et à l'intérieur, deux adolescents exécutés à l'aide d'une arme à feu. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait vu de pire dans sa carrière, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait vu de plus _propre_ non plus. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se détourna et tourna de nouveau le dos à l'image et fixa de nouveau un point devant lui, avant que la diapositive ne change.

-Michel Renault Magneau, dix-neuf ans et Darlene Elizabeth Ferrin, vingt-deux ans. Attaqués tous les deux à l'aide d'une arme à feu le 4 juillet 1969 sur le parking du golf le Blue Rock Springs à Vallejo. La jeune femme est morte durant son transfert à l'hôpital mais heureusement, le jeune homme a survécu, nous livrant alors son témoignage : Une voiture, feux de route éteints, s'était garée près d'eux avant de repartir à grande vitesse. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, elle était de retour et se stationnait derrière eux, les aveuglant grâce à ses phares. Ensuite, un homme est sorti de la voiture, les éblouissant avec une lampe torche. Michel Magneau pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un policier, se penche pour chercher ses papiers d'identité, quand l'homme leur tire cinq balles dessus, puis repart. Les deux personnes sont encore en vie, et l'homme s'en rend compte. Alors il revient sur ses pas, et tire deux nouvelles balles avant de quitter les lieux définitivement., Il laissa de nouveau passer quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre la parole., Qu'est-ce que cela vous inspire pour l'instant ?

-Nous avons affaire à un homme assez âgé pour conduire une voiture même dérobée, sachant utiliser une arme à feu, et qui s'attaque à des personnes se trouvant dans des lieux reculés comme le prouve le lac et le parking., Dit une voix incertaine quelques rangs au-dessus de lui.

-Bien, tout le monde même en dehors de cette pièce pourrait en tirer exactement les mêmes conclusions. Vous ne devez pas être comme tout le monde, vous êtes des profilers, entrez dans la tête de ce tueur, réfléchissez mieux que cela.

-Les deux meurtres sont espacés de plusieurs mois., Commença une voix de femme plus proche de lui., On peut donc être amené à penser que celui de décembre était son premier, et qu'il a hésité avant de recommencer. Deux conclusions possibles alors : soit il connaissait les premières victimes, soit il a frappé au hasard dans un lieu qui était propice à la discrétion., L'étudiante marqua une hésitation et Will l'encouragea d'un signe de la tête., Il devait être familier de cette région. C'est un endroit où les jeunes amoureux se donnaient rendez-vous, peut-être qu'il s'est lui-même rendu à cet endroit dans sa jeunesse.

-Mieux, beaucoup mieux. Comment expliquez-vous le deuxième meurtre alors ?

-Il y a pris goût ? Questionna-t-elle plus qu'elle n'affirma., Vous nous avez appris que les tueurs en série ont dans la plupart des cas deux raisons communes de tuer : ils prennent goût à cette sensation de pouvoir et de domination qu'ils ont sur leur victime, et/ou ils font ça pour qu'on parle d'eux, pour laisser une trace.

Will hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait et passa à la diapositive suivante :

-Le premier jour du mois d'août, des lettres du tueur sont reçues aux magazines le V_allejo Times-Herald_, le _San Francisco Chronicle_ et le _San Francisco Examiner_. Chaque lettre revendique les deux premiers meurtres, ainsi que le tiers d'un cryptogramme de 408 symboles que vous voyez actuellement affiché derrière moi. Je sais que certains d'entre vous à présent ont deviné qui était notre sujet d'étude du jour, et de toute la semaine à venir.

-Le Tueur du Zodiac., Dit une voix forte à l'entrée de la salle.

Will releva immédiatement les yeux et tomba sur la silhouette de Jack Crawford qui s'avançait à grande enjambées vers lui.

Le petit amphithéâtre se remplit d'une vague de murmures enthousiastes. Quand l'homme du FBI interrompait leur cours de cette façon, c'était le signe que ses enquêteurs avaient expressément besoin de l'aide de leur professeur. Plus communément, cela voulait dire que quelque chose de vraiment sale et de vraiment pas banal s'était produit et qu'ils allaient avoir de nouvelles choses passionnantes à étudier prochainement.

Le profiler retint un soupire en jetant un coup d’œil à l'homme qui venait d'arriver à son niveau avant de dire à ses élèves que le cours était terminé pour aujourd'hui mais qu'il voulait pour la semaine prochaine un premier profil psychologique du Tueur du Zodiac. Puis, une fois que la salle fut complètement vidée, il fit face à l'agent Crawford.

-Il faut vraiment que vous voyiez ce que je viens de voir., Commença l'agent comme introduction.

-Il le _faut_ ou vous avez besoin de moi ?, Nuança le profiler en arquant un sourcil derrière ses lunettes.

-Nous avons besoin de votre _avis_., Abdiqua l'agent avec un soupire agacer teinté d'impatience.

Il savait qu'Alana aurait été contre cela, mais depuis le concert de charité de son ancienne faculté, elle lui avait à peine adressé un regard et Will ne s'en plaignait pas. Il ne pouvait dissimuler l'agacement et l'irritation que la femme lui inspirait depuis. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu supporter de se faire traiter comme une petite chose fragile depuis tout ce temps. Il n'était pas une personne qui avait besoin d'être maternée et protégée. Et il ne savait pas si cette soudaine certitude avait toujours fait partie de lui, ou s'il s'agissait d'une manifestation de l'influence qu'Hannibal Lecter avait sur lui. Ce qui lui faisait se demander ce qu'il adviendrait de lui, s'il se mettait à passer plus de temps à son contact. Il supposait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. *

-D'accord, emmenez-moi.

Le trajet jusqu'à la scène de crime dura un peu plus d'une heure et les conduisit directement au cimetière national de Baltimore dans le Maryland.

-Je croyais qu'on allait voir une victime fraiche ?, Demanda sans ironie Will en claquant la portière de la voiture.

-C'est le cas., Répondit sans plus de légèreté l'agent en le guidant à travers les allées de pierres tombales.

La scène était quadrillée de ruban adhésif jaune et noir, et les experts de la criminologie étaient comme à leur habitude en train d'en numéroter et photographier la moindre parcelle. Le profiler s'avança un peu plus pour avoir une meilleure vision de ce qu'il avait sur les yeux, et comprit pourquoi ils avaient tous besoin de son aide. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était tout simplement...

_Magnifique._

L'arrière-plan du tableau se constituait du pan rocheux de la colline qui délimitait la fin de cette partie du cimetière. La pierre était sombre, comme si elle était d'origine volcanique alors que de façon rationnelle Will savait que ce n'était pas possible. Le second plan était composé de deux arbres morts dont l'un prenait une étrange forme humaine, mais le brun savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion que son cerveau créait pour donner du sens à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sur le premier plan, enlacée entre les branches du premier arbre, une jeune femme à la peau d'une blancheur immaculée, dont les membres avaient été placés de telle sorte que l'on croit à une illusion de mouvement. La tête inclinée pour regarder derrière son épaule, l'une des branches de l'autre arbre était posée sur son avant-bras, telle une main sinistre. La victime était vêtue d'une robe en mousseline d'un vert sombre et rehaussé de blanc autour de sa poitrine. Des roses d'un rouge brillant étaient accrochées dans les plis de sa robe et dans ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés.

C'était tout simplement merveilleux à observer. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas dire le fond de sa pensée à voix haute, surtout en présence de tous les agents du FBI. Il entendit vaguement Crawford demander à tout le monde de quitter les lieux du crime, et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que toute trace de vie disparaisse à moins de dix mètres de lui. Bien. Il inspira, expira, et se laissa submerger par son _don_.

-Il est tôt le matin., Commença-t-il alors que la lumière autour de lui se faisait plus douce., Je sais que je ne vais pas me faire prendre parce que le gardien a déjà fait sa ronde matinale et il se trouve loin d'ici à présent. Mettre tout cela en scène ne me prendra pas longtemps, c'est quelque chose que j'ai visualisé longuement dans ma tête, tout est réglé à pétale de fleur de près., Il s'approcha un peu plus de l'arbre et déposa contre son tronc le corps de la femme joliment habillée par ses soins., Je sais qui va venir inspecter cette scène, et je sais aussi qu'il va comprendre le message que j'y ai caché. Mais pour cela, il faut que tout soit parfait., Il prend quelques longues minutes pour que l'illusion du mouvement soit des plus réalistes possibles, puis, il se recula pour admirer son œuvre, un léger sourire aux lèvres., Cette scène représente Perséphone luttant pour ne pas finir dans les Enfers d'Hadès, même si c'est écrit dans son destin qu'elle échouera et qu'elle succombera. Parce que Hadès était obsédé par elle, parce qu'il la _voulait_. Tout comme je le_ veux_.

Will se sentit reprendre pied avec la réalité dans un brusque sursaut qui fit battre son cœur plus vite. Il avait su que cette scène était spéciale avant même de l'analyser en profondeur. Et maintenant, il avait la confirmation que tout ceci était un message. Un message pour lui. Son regard s'abaissa vers l'herbe, sur une forme ronde et pourpre. Il se pencha suffisamment pour s'en saisir et la retourna pour observer sa face cachée. Il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agissait là d'une grenade à moitié ouverte dont la pulpe des grains mûrs luisait avec les derniers rayons du soleil. Néanmoins, ce fruit n'avait rien à faire là. Il n'était pas sans ignorer que c'était parce que Perséphone avait mangé un grain qu'elle s'était condamnée à rester dans les enfers, mais c'était quelque chose qui arrivait plus tard dans l'histoire. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule explication possible à sa présence sur le lieu du crime.

_Elle était pour lui. Tout comme toute cette mise en scène._

C'était à la fois un message, et à la fois une invitation. Une invitation à rejoindre l'auteur de cette œuvre dans son royaume de ténèbres.

Et c'est à ce moment-là, qu'il comprit.

-Alors ?, Fit la voix de l'agent Crawford non loin de lui, coupant court à ses pensées.

D'un geste habile il tourna son poignet vers l'intérieur, glissant la grenade dans la poche de sa veste sans que personne ne le remarque.

-Le tueur ne l'a pas tué ici, mais dans un endroit où il a pu prendre le temps de l'habiller et de la coiffer. Il n'y a aucune trace de sang nulle part et pourtant elle porte des marques de lésions., Il fit une pause, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait révéler ou non à l'agent pour l'instant., C'est une mise en scène d'un passage de la mythologie grecque. L'enlèvement de Perséphone par Hadès. La personne du roi des Enfers étant personnalisé par le trompe-l'œil que forme l'arbre un peu en recul., Dit-il en décrivant un cercle de son index pour entourer ce dont il parlait., Tout est très propre, très élégant., Ajouta-t-il avant de pincer les lèvres., C'est un genre de crime passionnel, mais j'ai besoin d'attendre le rapport de son autopsie.

Basiquement, ce n'était pas vraiment un si gros mensonge que cela. Il n'avait fait qu'omettre certaines choses. C'était bel et bien un crime passionnel, mais pour lui. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la victime.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que la mise en scène fait un peu penser à...

-L'éventreur de Chesapeake ?, Le coupa-t-il en levant le regard vers lui., Peut-être., Dit-il en haussant les épaules., Cela dit, l'éventreur n'a jamais fait l'erreur de commettre un crime passionnel. Si c'est bel et bien lui, quelque chose a changé dans son mode opératoire ce qui va le rendre imprévisible pour la suite., Il se balança sur ses talons en haussant les épaules., Je suppose qu'il nous reste à attendre de voir si deux autres victimes nous parviennent.

Quand l'agent Crawford le reconduisit à sa voiture à Washington, Will ne rentra pas immédiatement chez lui. Il n'hésita qu'un instant – une fois le contact allumé – avant de prendre la direction du cabinet d'un certain psychothérapeute. L'homme lui avait remis sa carte de visite peu après avoir quitté les lieux de la réception et Will l'avait si longuement fixée au cours des derniers jours qu'il connaissait l'adresse par cœur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva devant une porte sombre qu'il se rendit finalement compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le loisir de faire demi-tour. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Hannibal Lecter dans un costume sombre, plus sobre que ce qu'il portait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais toujours à des années lumières de ce que le brun avait l'habitude de porter au quotidien.

-Will, je savais bien que vous finiriez par venir me voir., Commença l'homme en s'écartant un peu de la porte pour le laisser entrer.

Le brun sentait son regard sur lui, ce même regard si attentif qui faisait trembler chaque cellule de son corps. Il savait qu'il était au tournant de quelque chose. Il pouvait faire demi-tour, retourner dans sa voiture en n'espérant ne jamais plus recroiser la route d'Hannibal Lecter ainsi que toute les choses qu'il incarnait. Ou alors, il pouvait entrer dans cette pièce, et accepter les changements que cela impliquerait au plus profond de lui, sans jamais pouvoir revenir en arrière. Il prit une inspiration, sentant le fruit peser dans la poche de sa veste, puis s'avança vers le Docteur.

-Moi je ne le savais pas avant aujourd'hui., Dit-il en passant devant lui.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment-là que l'homme était beaucoup plus grand que lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui a motivé votre décision ?

-Je reviens d'une scène de crime., Dit-il sans mentir, laissant son regard parcourir la pièce autour de lui.

Un espace, grand, pourvu d'une immense collection de livres qu'il prendrait grand plaisir à analyser plus tard. Tout était d'une décoration riche mais épurée. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une production Flandres. Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir le Docteur Lecter se déplacer jusqu'à l'un de ses fauteuils, mais toujours terriblement attentif à ses réactions et gestes.

-Vous aimez l'art, Docteur Lecter ?, Demanda Will une fois sa première inspection terminée.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Hannibal.

-Hannibal., Répéta-t-il en prenant place sur un fauteuil face à lui.

-J'aime l'art comme tout un chacun.

-Une préférence pour la peinture flamande peut-être ?, Dit de façon rhétorique Will en laissant son regard glisser sur l'homme en face de lui, s'arrêtant à l'extrême limite de son regard., Vermeer est l'un de vos artistes favoris., Ajouta-t-il, et ce n'était pas une question.

-Vous utilisez votre empathie sur moi ?, Demanda Hannibal sans colère.

-Non, je n'en ai pas besoin, cette pièce parle pour vous.

Un rire léger lui parvint et il crut sentir une certaine forme de fierté et d'admiration provenant du psychologue.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma précédente question, Will. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir directement après être parti d'une scène de crime ?

-J'ai besoin d'exprimer ce que j'ai vu avec quelqu'un qui ne me jugera pas., Avança-t-il comme forme de réponse.

Il avait l'impression de débuter une partie d'échec dont chaque parole représentait un pion.

Et il venait d'avancer le sien.

-Vous pouvez-vous exprimer librement ici Will., Répondit Hannibal en renouvelant ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit le soir de leur première rencontre.

Will hocha distraitement la tête en guise de remerciement puis se plongea dans son récit :

-Une jeune fille a été retrouvée au fond d'un cimetière de Baltimore. Son corps a été mis en scène avec soin et j'ai trouvé ça..., Il se pinça les lèvres en une manifestation de ses dernières réticences.

-Oui ?, L'encouragea le médecin.

-J'ai trouvé ça magnifique., Lâcha-t-il finalement en affrontant son regard.

Cette fois-ci, il s'y était préparé, à l'intensité de son regard lorsque ces orbes ambrés étaient posés sur lui. Le cerf était toujours là, attentif, curieux, fasciné – un peu à l'image de l'homme assis à quelques mètres de lui. Will, bien qu'il ne ressentît toujours aucune anxiété quand il se trouvait seul avec Hannibal, sentit ses épaules se détendre. L'homme était si maître de ses émotions, qu'il agissait comme un tranquillisant après des jours et des jours à naviguer entre les sentiments des autres personnes qui l'entouraient. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Will avait l'impression d'être à sa place, et que tout allait pour le mieux dans sa vie. C'était une sensation si grisante, qu'il songea l'espace d'un instant, qu'il ferait tout pour pouvoir ressentir cela tous les jours du reste de sa vie.

-Magnifique ?, Demanda avec son flegme habituel le médecin, mais le brun pouvait observer la lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux.

S'il manquait encore des preuves pour confirmer ses soupçons, il venait de les avoir. Son cœur rata un seul et unique battement, avant de redevenir calme.

-Oui., Confirma Will., C'était une représentation d'une scène mythologique, l'enlèvement de Perséphone par Hadès., Expliqua-t-il., Mais, j'ai aussi eu l'impression que… Non, je sais qu'il y avait un message à tout ça. Quelque chose qui m'était destiné.

-Quel genre de message un assassin voudrait-il vous faire passer ?, Demanda Hannibal en haussant doucement un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas trop, les explications sont nombreuses mais, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un défi...Ou du moins une invitation.

Ils se parlaient tous les deux sur un ton détaché, comme si Hannibal n'était pas l'auteur de ces meurtres, et comme si Will n'en était pas parfaitement conscient.

-Quel genre d'invitation ?

-A lui résister.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

-Parce qu'il m'a laissé ceci., Répondit-il en sortant la grenade de la poche de sa veste et en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel, ils se contentèrent de s'observer, le regard fixé l'un sur l'autre. Will sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter, mais cela n'avait toujours rien à voir avec de la peur. Non.

-Mais j'ai l'impression que tel Perséphone, il considère mon destin le concernant tout tracé.

-Vous croyez au destin ?, Demanda Hannibal, et sa voix semblait étrangement solennelle.

-Je crois que certaines choses, certaines rencontres, n'arrivent pas sans raison. Puis, il cueillit entre ses doigts un des grains du fruit qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, et le porta à ses lèvres, sous le regard approbateur du Docteur Lecter.


	2. Chapitre deux

**.**

**.**

**Plat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maintenant**

**.**

_Lundi 13 avril 2016_

_._

-Monsieur ? Est-ce qu'il est juste de penser que l'Helléniste a choisi comme lieu un cimetière pour son premier meurtre pour rappeler la référence à Hadès ?, demanda une voix de jeune femme vers le milieu de l'auditorium.

-C'est tout à fait juste oui. Dans ce genre de cas – même si la chance pour que vous tombiez sur un cas comme celui-là lors de votre future carrière est mince – il faut prendre en compte chaque détail, et le lieu, bien sûr, est un élément de décors en lui-même. Si nous étions dans un cours d'art et qu'il s'agissait d'une œuvre, je vous dirais qu'elle est _in situ._, Will fit une pause, le temps de laisser circuler son regard sur ses élèves., Cela veut dire qu'elle est dans son milieu naturel, et si vous n'avez jamais pratiqué de latin de votre vie, je vous encourage grandement à le faire.

Il n'était pas du genre à se montrer condescendant vis à vis des lacunes d'autrui – lui-même avait encore de grandes choses à apprendre dans certains domaines – mais il considérait le latin comme étant une base, tout comme un minimum de culture en mythologie, religion, civilisation ancienne... Les jeunes personnes qu'il avait devant lui seraient amenées un jour pour la plupart à devoir comprendre une scène de crime. C'était rare, mais si le symbolisme ou une référence leur échappait, cela pourrait compromettre toute une enquête. Personne ne pouvait prédire où un tueur en série allait trouver son inspiration, c'est pourquoi ils se devaient d'avoir le maximum de culture possible.

-Bien, passons au cas suivant., Il dit en changeant de diapositive.

Il entendit une vague d'exclamation alors que ses élèves découvraient la scène telle qu'elle avait été découverte, et non comme elle avait été traitée dans les médias.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il a sous les yeux ?, Demanda-t-il en se forçant à ne pas tourner la tête vers l'image projetée sur l'écran.

-Honnêtement, Monsieur, c'est un peu déconcertant…, Commença une voix sur sa gauche.

Il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue, et attendit que quelqu'un se lance courageusement.

-C'est un jeune homme., Commença un élève timidement., Il… J'ai l'impression que le meurtrier a incisé ses omoplates pour donner l'illusion que la victime possédait des ailes…

Une personne se leva brusquement de sa place dans l'amphithéâtre et sorti précipitamment par les doubles portes de sécurité. Will contempla un instant l'endroit où la silhouette anonyme s'était enfuie, interrompant l'élève qui avait pris la parole et il eut un – discret – soupir. Il remonta le verre de ses lunettes.

-Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas supporter de telles images, et c'est tout à fait normal. Peu de gens ont cette capacité. Si ceci est trop pour vous et vous heurte de quelque façon que ce soit, je vous invite dors et déjà à réfléchir à une réorientation.

Un silence épais plana dans la salle.

-Continuez., Il intima à l'élève avec un signe de tête.

-Hum, oui. Donc, donner l'illusion que la victime possédait des ailes. Le corps de la victime donne l'impression qu'elle sort de terre, et les rochers rassemblés autour sont noirs alors on peut supposer qu'il s'agit de roche volcanique., Il marqua une pause., La victime a un visage androgyne qui ne contient pas de blessure, comme le reste de son corps. Tout comme le précédent cas, ces attributs physiques font partie intégrante du choix du tueur, et il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient altérés.

Une discrète exclamation se fit entendre alors qu'une main se leva pour prendre la parole, un peu avant le premier rang. Will pouvait la reconnaître. C'était l'une de ses meilleures élèves. Mais elle adulait un peu trop Jack Crawford à son goût.

-Oui, Clarice ?

-Monsieur, c'est une représentation de la naissance d'Eros, n'est-ce pas ?

Will hocha la tête. Clarice Starling lui faisait parfois penser à lui, plus jeune. Dans sa façon d'être discrète mais toujours pertinente.

-C'est exact.

-Et monsieur, est-il juste de penser, qu'hormis l'inspiration grecque des deux mises en scène, nous assistons à une évolution dans la façon de voir les choses du tueur ?

Will fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

-Développe ta pensée.

Clarice s'agita nerveusement sur son siège.

-La première représentation était Hadès kidnappant Perséphone, d'accord ? Si l'on considère que c'est une métaphore pour représenter son obsession malsaine pour quelqu'un, alors, on peut penser que la deuxième scène est une évolution de ses sentiments à l'égard de cette personne mystère. D'une simple envie de le ou la posséder, il s'est mis à avoir envie de., Elle hésita en se mordant les lèvres avant de se jeter à l'eau., Eh bien, de la posséder sur un plan plus physique.

Il y eut quelque rire, et Will laissa un sourire filtrer sur ses lèvres.

-Je vous félicite Clarice. On assiste bel et bien à un changement important dans la vision des choses de notre assassin. Le tueur, au cours des deux meurtres, a vu son désir changer et se muer en quelque chose de plus physique – pour reprendre ton terme -, il a donc immortalisé ce changement en représentant la naissance d'Eros sortant du chaos.

Il laissa passer un court laps de temps, durant lequel seul le bruit des claviers des ordinateurs se fit entendre.

-La victime est Hayden Isaac, vingt-six ans. Ses parents sont des immigrés espagnols et il était fleuriste à Baltimore. Son corps a été retrouvé sur le chantier d'un complexe immobilier. Et les pierres l'entourant sont bien des pierres volcaniques. Les géologues du FBI ont affirmé avec certitude qu'elles ne provenaient pas du sol américain, mais ils n'ont pas été en mesure d'identifier leur provenance.

De nouveau le bruit des touches que ses élèves martelaient.

-Chez la première victime, il manquait le cœur et une partie du tissu musculaire entre les lombaires. Cette fois-ci, le tueur a choisi de prélever une partie du tibia – os compris – et son foie.

-S'il manquait encore une fois des organes humains, pourquoi ne pas avoir émis l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre de l'éventreur de Chesapeake ?, Intervint brusquement un étudiant.

Will ne s'autorisa pas à avoir une réaction physique visible, autre qu'un pincement de lèvre.

-Mais cette hypothèse à été évoquée., Il contra., Néanmoins, vous vous rendrez rapidement compte qu'hormis le prélèvement d'organe et une mise en scène diront nous, spectaculaire, les deux meurtriers n'ont pas du tout le même profil psychologique. En fait, vous remarquerez par vous-même, à quel point l'Helléniste et l'Eventreur sont différents l'un de l'autre.

.

.

_19 avril 2015_

_._

Le verdict des légistes était tombé le lendemain de la macabre découverte : la victime – que l'on avait identifiée comme étant une certaine Clarisse Paolina, violoncelliste de l'orchestre symphonique de Washington – était morte d'une fracture à la nuque. Puis, on lui avait prélevé des organes.

-Il manque le cœur et une partie du tissu musculaire situé entre les lombaires., Avait dit l'un des légistes à Will en lui montrant le bas du dos de la victime qui avait été ouvert et recousu une seconde fois.

Cela avait plongé le brun dans une immense perplexité. Prendre le cœur passait encore, il y avait toujours matière à l'expliquer : trafic d'organes, intérêt purement symbolique, utilisation lors d'un rituel quelconque... Mais du muscle entre les lombaires ? Will n'avait aucune explication à cela, et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ne pouvait expliquer de façon cohérente et logique. D'autant plus que lorsqu'il songeait à _qui _était à l'origine de ce meurtre, il sentait l'étau de l'incompréhension se resserrer. En fouillant dans le passé de Hannibal Lecter – de façon totalement anonyme en tapant simplement son nom sur un moteur de recherche – il avait découvert que le Docteur était né en Lituanie, à Kaunas, dans une famille qui lui avait semblé faire partie de l'ancienne noblesse balte. Ce dernier fait ne l'avait pas surpris outre-mesure, il y avait une telle élégante chez cet homme, cela n'aurait jamais pu venir d'une éducation commune au reste de l'humanité. A partir de là, les détails de sa vie devenaient beaucoup plus vagues. A un moment de son enfance, il avait été récupéré dans un orphelinat et accueilli en France par son oncle, le célèbre Robert Lecter – un artiste dont la renommée avait dépassé les frontières de l'Europe après sa mort. Après avoir obtenu la nationalité française, il commença donc à étudier la médecine à Paris, puis, il avait décidé d'émigrer aux États-Unis où il était devenu le célèbre psychiatre que tout le monde connaissait à présent.

Il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva aucune indication – même minime – de ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à sa famille. La meilleure façon d'avoir des réponses à toutes les questions qu'il accumulait à propos de Hannibal Lecter était de les obtenir directement de lui, mais son instinct lui chuchota que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait prendre la liberté d'aborder avec lui. Seul un naïf ou un ignorant pourrait être amené à penser pouvoir forcer l'homme à se dévoiler complètement, et comme Will n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, il attendrait.

-Will ?

L'entente de son prénom lui fit cligner des yeux et sortir brutalement de ses pensées. Il mit un instant à se souvenir qu'il se trouvait dans les couloirs de la faculté de Washington où il donnait ses cours et qu'il était en route vers la bibliothèque. Levant les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait tiré de ses réflexions, il sentit ses épaules se détendre quand il reconnut les traits – familier – du Docter Lecter. Mais cela fut de courte durée, quand il constata qui était en sa compagnie. Il sentit sa bouche se tordre dans une grimace tout sauf discrète, et apparemment, Alana Bloom partageait son sentiment.

-Bonjour, Hannibal., Il salua le docteur en accentuant de façon involontaire le fait qu'il utilisait son prénom pour le désigner.

Il savait que c'était complètement ridicule, Alana l'appelait aussi de cette façon, mais le sentiment qui fusait dans ses veines était tout autant aberrant : de la jalousie, dans sa forme la plus pure.

-C'est donc ici que vous enseignez ? Demanda Hannibal. Et s'il avait remarqué d'une façon comme d'une autre, l'affrontement qui se jouait sous ses yeux, il n'en laissa rien apparaître.

-Ai-je oublié de le mentionner avant-hier soir ?, Il répondit par une question, faussement innocente.

La lueur d'amusement qui s'alluma dans ses magnifiques yeux ambrés, lui prouva que l'homme n'était pas du tout dupe un seul instant.

-Il faut avouer que le contexte ne se prêtait pas à ce genre de conversation., Répondit le psychiatre en entrant dans son jeu pour son plus grand plaisir.

Cette fois-ci, la jalousie qu'il ressentit ne provenait pas de lui.

-De toute évidence., Dit Will avec un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Si l'envie vous en dit, passez chez moi ce soir, nous pourrons faire le point sur tout ce que nous avons omis de nous dire, autour d'un dîner., Continua le médecin et Will pouvait presque sentir son aura se déployer autour de lui pour l'étreindre afin de l'emporter dans son abysse.

-Est-ce que cela n'est pas sortir du cadre professionnel, _Docteur_ ?, Demanda le brun dans la continuité de ce qui se passait entre eux, peu importe où cela les conduirait.

-Nous n'avons jamais eu de cadre professionnel, Will., Répondit l'homme et quelque chose dans l'atmosphère bascula.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'agacement plus que visible d'Alana Bloom. Will sentit une zone en lui s'éveiller. Une chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis si longtemps, qu'il en avait presque oublié qu'il en était capable. Du désir. Aussi brutal qu'un coup de foudre, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. Il humidifia ses lèvres, dans l'espoir de reprendre contenance, afin d'être capable de fournir une réponse cohérente. Le regard de l'homme suivit son mouvement l'espace d'un instant, avant de replonger dans ses yeux.

Le temps se figea.

Dans son esprit, toute trace de vie venait brusquement de s'évanouir, ne les laissant que tous les deux, au milieu d'un couloir, menant à une bibliothèque. Il y avait ce cerf, non loin d'eux, qui observait la scène de son regard attentif. Et il y avait surtout Hannibal qui, en cet instant, le regardait avec autant de désir que lui-même semblait en ressentir. Et dans l'espace confiné de son imagination, son dos se retrouva propulsé contre le mur derrière lui, les lèvres de l'homme sur les siennes, et ses propres jambes autour de sa taille. Ce n'était pas doux, mais ce n'était en rien plus violent que ce que Will était capable de supporter. Il avait une conscience aigüe du fait que l'homme qui partageait son étreinte, pouvait le blesser – ou même le tuer, s'il lui en prenait l'envie – mais même ce constat ne pouvait en rien changer la confiance inébranlable qu'il lui portait et cette envie qui allait en _crescendo _de plus, plus, _plus. _Et ce n'est que lorsque tout ceci se retrouva à être **trop**, qu'il reprit brutalement conscience de la réalité des choses en chancelant. Il cilla, le temps que la scène de son empathie disparaisse totalement de sa rétine. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais cela avait été suffisant pour que son cœur batte dans un rythme effréné dans sa cage thoracique, et que ses jambes lui paraissent aussi faibles que du coton. Osant lever les yeux de nouveau vers Hannibal, il y trouva exactement la même lueur qu'il avait vue dans son esprit, et il comprit soudain que ce qu'il avait imaginé à l'instant, ne venait pas de lui, mais bel et bien du Docteur. Et, à la lueur joueuse qui plissait le coin de ses yeux, il avait _parfaitement _conscience de ce que Will venait de voir, et il n'en ressentait aucune gêne, non. Au contraire. Will ne s'autorisa donc pas non plus à l'être.

-À quelle heure dois-je venir ?, Il réussit à articuler sans que sa voix ne tremble.

-Dix-neuf heures ?, Proposa Hannibal d'une voix aérienne, et Will pouvait visualiser sans peine l'homme lever une main pour la passer sur le bord de son visage, à la mesure de la douceur surprenante qui s'était installée dans ses yeux.

-Cela me semble parfait.

Il espérait qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être autant étonné qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Will Graham n'aurait jamais pensé que Hannibal Lecter pouvait faire preuve d'une certaine forme de _douceur_. Même si, en y réfléchissant par la suite, cela n'avait rien de surprenant du tout. Hannibal, tout tueur qu'il était, ne lui avait jamais laissé l'impression de la violence âcre qu'il ressentait toujours en présence de criminels. Cependant, il était assez réaliste et pragmatique pour ne pas appliquer la façon dont Hannibal le traitait au reste de l'humanité.

-Bien, nous nous voyons donc ce soir., Il conclut avec un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner.

Will ne donna pas le loisir à Alana de le prendre à partie, et se faufila dans la sécurité de la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir de sa stupeur.

.

.

La maison de Hannibal Lecter se situait à Baltimore, assez loin du centre pour qu'il puisse être relativement à l'écart de toute nuisance sonore du voisinage, mais assez proche pour que Will n'ose parler de campagne. Il n'était pas aussi isolé que lui ne l'était. Il supposait que c'était logique, de ce qu'il en avait vu, Hannibal était un animal social. Psychopathe, oui, mais assurément sociable et à l'aise dans son milieu. L'homme était vraiment un cas intéressant, au-delà de ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

Will se força à détourner ses pensées de ce terrain qui se faisait glissant. S'il s'y attardait trop, il pouvait sentir de nouveau les mains fantômes de l'homme remonter le long de ses épaules jusqu'à son cou, puis redescendre sur ses flancs. Et il ne _devait pas _se laisser distraire pour le moment. Par alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'antre d'un tueur.

Après une dernière tentative pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans l'anarchie qui régnait parmi ses mèches brunes, il quitta sa voiture et l'aspect sécurisant qu'elle apportait. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ce qu'il ressentait était de la peur. Non, il n'avait pas peur de Hannibal Lecter – peut-être que son erreur était là, d'ailleurs – mais, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de vibrer sous l'effet de l'anticipation. Quelle anticipation ? C'était bien là, le nœud du problème.

Il était de toute façon trop tard pour faire demi-tour, maintenant.

_Autant aller au fond des choses._

-Bonsoir, Will., L'accueilli Hannibal après lui avoir ouvert sa porte.

-Bonsoir., Il répondit en frôlant la lisière de son regard en passant devant lui., Quelque chose m'a dit que mes choix en matière de vin seraient catastrophiques en comparaison des vôtres, mais je tenais quand même à vous offrir quelque chose et j'ai pensé que ceci pourrait vous faire plaisir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui tendit à deux mains le paquet qu'il portait sous son bras jusqu'à présent. Un rectangle épais et plutôt lourd, recouvert d'un papier kraft marron, fermé à l'aide du sticker en illumination d'une librairie réputé de Baltimore.

Hannibal se saisit doucement de son présent comme s'il s'agissait de quelques choses d'extrêmement fragile et passa ses doigts sur le papier, comme s'il pouvait deviner avec précision de quoi il s'agissait.

-Je vous remercie Will, c'est une attention qui me touche tout particulièrement, mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de ramener quoi que ce soit.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le regard que le Docteur portait sur lui pour deviner son expression, le _sentir _lui suffisait.

-Je ne voulais pas me montrer impoli., Expliqua Will., Puis, ça m'a fait plaisir., Il marqua une pause., J'en avais envie.

Il avait surtout envie de voir l'expression qui se dessinerait sur son visage lorsqu'il découvrirait le livre qu'il lui avait acheté. Hannibal n'était pas le seul à pouvoir faire passer des messages de manière subtile. Ils étaient deux à pouvoir jouer ce jeu.

Après qu'il ait retiré sa veste pour se mettre plus à l'aide, son hôte le conduisit jusque dans la salle de séjour qui était en fait un grand espace comprenant une longue table à manger – beaucoup trop grande pour une seule personne – et qui faisait face à une partie de la cuisine. Tout comme le bureau où il recevait ses patients, le domicile du Docteur Hannibal Lecter sortait tout droit d'une peinture flamande. Les couleurs des murs étaient peintes dans des teintes froides, qu'on ne s'attendait pas à retrouver dans une maison. Du noir au vert anglais, les seules choses qui permettaient à Will de ne pas se sentir totalement dans une nature morte étaient le mur de plantes d'intérieur qui bordait l'un des côtés de la table, et, la présence d'Hannibal dans son dos.

-Votre analyse est terminé ?, Demanda l'homme d'une voix mesurée alors que Will se retournait vers lui.

-Pas encore., Il répondit avec un début de sourire amusé.

-Le dîner n'est pas encore complètement terminé., Annonça Hannibal alors qu'il repartait vers la cuisine, en remontant les manches de sa chemise blanche pour dévoiler ses avant-bras.

Le regard de Will se perdit dans la contemplation des muscles qui se tendaient alors qu'il se lavait de nouveau les mains. Hannibal avait des mains d'aristocrate avec des doigts longs mais qui, étonnamment, paraissaient puissants. C'était peut-être dû aux veines qui traçaient des sillons sous sa peau, ou alors, à cause de la maîtrise et de la précision avec laquelle l'homme semblait exécuter chacun de ses gestes. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, le souvenir de ces mains sur son corps lui fit manquer un battement de cœur. Il sursauta presque quand il entendit Hannibal prononcer son prénom, toujours avec ce calme qui ne le quittait pas, mais avec un peu plus de force.

Lorsqu'il releva le regard, il s'aperçut que l'homme le fixait avec un mélange d'intérêt et d'amusement que lui seul pouvait remarquer.

-Mon analyse est terminée., Dit-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait été déconnecté de la réalité pendant quelques minutes.

-Vos conclusions, Monsieur Graham ?, Demanda calmement Hannibal alors qu'il faisait circuler d'un geste habile du poignet l'huile dans le fond d'une poêle.

-Vous jouez d'un instrument de musique., Commença-t-il prudemment.

-Est-ce l'air de Bach que vous entendez qui vous a mis sur le chemin ?, Commenta Hannibal alors qu'il saisissait un morceau de viande dans un bol de marinade avant de le poser sur la poêle chauffée.

La viande chanta, éveillant son appétit.

-Non, c'est la façon dont vous bougez vos doigts.

Un sourire échappa à Hannibal, et il releva son regard vers Will. Un sentiment de fierté gonfla en lui et instinctivement, il fit un pas en avant jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses mains de l'autre côté du large plan de travail où le psychothérapeute s'affairait.

-Si vous arrivez à deviner de quel instrument je joue avant la fin de cette soirée, je vous récompenserai.

L'intérêt de Will grandit autant que son appétit.

-De quelle façon ?, Il demanda, tout de même prudent, attendant de voir sur quel chemin il s'engageait, malgré son envie de s'y aventurer.

-De la façon que je voudrai.

La réponse avait été dite simplement, comme un fait. Et Will comprit que c'était réellement le cas. Hannibal Lecter ne lui donnerait pas toutes les informations dont il avait besoin dès le départ. S'il voulait vraiment s'aventurer sur son chemin et le rejoindre, il faudrait qu'il fasse les premiers pas les yeux bandés. Quelqu'un d'autre en possession des mêmes données que lui aurait sûrement pris peur. Une personne saine d'esprit se serait enfuie et n'aurait même pas pris la peine de plier bagage avant de quitter le pays, voire même le continent. Will, lui, sentait son corps vibrer à l'entente de cette simple phrase. Le risque de la menace qu'il pouvait aisément deviner entre les mots, mais aussi, la tension dans l'atmosphère qui lui promettait des choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais songé jusqu'alors.

-Je vais consacrer une attention toute particulière à résoudre ce mystère, alors.

Hannibal ne l'exprima pas, mais dans son attitude, Will pouvait ressentir la satisfaction qui émanait de lui. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû se sentir aussi fier d'en être la cause, mais, les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient.

La suite se déroula en silence, seulement bercé par le bruit des instruments de cuisine d'Hannibal, et par les notes de Bach.

Will eu tout le loisir de regarder l'homme saisir les morceaux de viande, avant de les déposer sur une planche à découper en verre blanc. Il s'affaira ensuite à les trancher en lamelles de quelques centimètres d'épaisseur, dans un geste qui relevait plus de sa pratique de la médecine plutôt que d'une vraie formation culinaire. Le couteau qu'il avait en main semblait capable de pouvoir trancher n'importe quoi, et la viande n'offrait pas une résistance suffisante. Surtout pas entre les mains d'Hannibal Lecter. Quand tous les morceaux furent découpés, Hannibal commença le dressage. Dans deux bols en porcelaine blanche, illustrée de motifs élégants de couleur rouge et verte.

-Cette porcelaine est un héritage de ma tante., Dit Hannibal.

Will ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme lui livre aussi facilement et gratuitement des informations sur sa vie, alors il préféra ne pas poser de question et prendre tout ce qu'il lui donnerait.

-C'était la femme du frère de mon père. Mais tout le monde l'appelait Dame Murasaki. J'ai fait sa connaissance quand je suis arrivé pour la première fois en France., Il marqua une pause, alors qu'il finissait de remplir de moitié les bols avec du riz chaud.

A l'aide de baguette il plaça ensuite par-dessus des poivrons jaunes et rouges, des oignons, et enfin, les morceaux de viandes.

-La porcelaine n'est pas faite pour être rangée., Expliqua-t-il., Il faut s'en servir, même si elle semble précieuse. C'est une façon aussi d'honorer sa mémoire.

Il conclut en cassant un œuf frais au-dessus de chaque bol.

-Nous pouvons passer à table.

.

.

-En toute honnêteté., Commença Will en faisant rouler distraitement son verre à pied entre son index et son majeur, contemplant le liquide rouge à l'intérieur., C'était sûrement le meilleur repas de toute ma vie, mais je suppose qu'on vous l'a déjà dit.

-Il est vrai que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre ce genre de compliment, mais jamais réellement d'une personne avec qui j'avais l'envie de… Me lier d'amitié.

Prudemment, Will leva les yeux jusqu'à croiser son regard.

-Vous voulez être ami avec moi ?, Il demanda, et il espérait que son incrédulité ne soit pas trop flagrante.

-Cela vous surprend-t-il ?, Il répondit avec un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il demandait à Will si lui, n'avait pas l'habitude de quiconque voulant se lier d'amitié avec sa personne.

-Docteur Lecter, ce n'est pas le fait que j'ai l'habitude d'avoir des gens proches de moi qui compte ou pas. Le fait _est _que je ne pensais pas que vous vouliez avoir un lien de cette nature avec moi.

Il reposa son verre autant pour le côté pratique que par simple mesure de sécurité. Peu importe comment cette situation allait tourner, il n'aurait pas à se soucier de répandre du vin partout.

-Vous semblez sûr de votre affirmation., Il répondit, et son regard ambré le brûla littéralement.

-Je suis empathe, Hannibal. Ne faites pas l'affront de me faire douter de ma parole.

-Que voyez-vous, en ce moment ?, Il souffla, son corps se penchant instinctivement vers lui, malgré la table qui les séparait.

Il lui sembla que les lumières venaient de baisser en intensité, et il sut que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Les yeux résolument fixés dans ceux de l'homme qui lui faisait face, il se laissa submerger.

Il était plus qu'évident que Hannibal n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser dominer de quelque façon que ce soit, et même s'il se trouvait à présent sur ses genoux, pendant qu'il était toujours assis sur sa chaise, il avait conscience que ce n'était pas _lui _qui menait la danse.

Bach jouait toujours, mais il n'entendait que le bruit de ses mains glissant sur le tissu luxueux de la chemise blanche d'Hannibal, et de son propre haut que l'homme écartait afin d'appliquer ces lèvres à l'endroit où l'épaule et sa nuque se rejoignaient. Son souffle s'échappa alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière, mais Hannibal ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de s'échapper. Il enserra sa taille de ces bras, et avant que Will ne put prononcer le moindre mot, l'homme planta ses dents dans sa peau.

Avec une inspiration tremblante et un clignement des yeux, Will reprit doucement pied avec la réalité et il remercia le seigneur d'être assis sur une chaise. Par réflexe, il passa sa main sur sa nuque, et Hannibal suivit son geste des yeux, comme un prédateur le ferait avec sa proie.

Un rire nerveux monta dans sa gorge et il secoua la tête pour sortir de la brume épaisse qui l'entourait toujours. Il ne se sentait toujours pas particulièrement en danger en présence de Hannibal Lecter, même si celui-ci l'observait comme s'il ne savait pas de quelle _façon_ il allait le manger.

Son corps se figea entièrement, alors que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit.

_Le manger. _

Le manger.

Évidemment.

Will Graham se serait volontiers frapper la tête contre une surface solide pour ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Hannibal n'avait pas pris les organes de sa première victime pour les revendre ou pour les utiliser lors d'un quelconque rituel. Non, l'explication était bien plus pragmatique que cela :

Hannibal Lecter était un cannibale.

Maintenant qu'il s'en était rendu compte, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas le comprendre et le voir avant.

Il s'attendait aussi à ce que son corps manifeste un sentiment violent de rejet, surtout lorsqu'il songeait au fait qu'il venait de manger à sa table, mais il ne ressentit rien de toute cela. Aussi malsain que cela puisse paraître, il sentit sa curiosité à l'égard de l'homme assis en face de lui grandir, si tant est que cela était possible. Il venait de trouver une nouvelle clé de lecture dans le jeu dangereux – et excitant – qui se déroulait entre eux.

-Vous n'avez pas ouvert le cadeau que je vous ai apporté., il dit en se reculant dans sa chaise.

Hannibal soutint son regard encore quelques longues secondes avant de tendre le bras pour se saisir du paquet qu'il avait posé sur la table. Avec des gestes méticuleux, il déballa le papier kraft, et en sortit le livre d'art qu'il contenait. Hannibal laissa son regard courir sur la couverture, et eut, à sa plus grande surprise – et satisfaction – un sourire amusé.

_Représentation et mise en scène de la Mort dans l'Art Européen. _

Le livre était entièrement rédigé en français. L'homme aurait dû être surpris que Will sut qu'il parlait couramment cette langue sans qu'il l'ait mentionné lui-même, mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas.

-Vous avez bien étudié votre sujet, à ce que je vois, Monsieur Graham.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-J'ai toujours été un étudiant consciencieux.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous., Il répondit avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers lui., Merci beaucoup pour ce précieux cadeau, je suis certain que je le trouverai… Aspirant.

-J'en suis certain aussi.

Will ne doutait pas que Hannibal ait comprit son message. _Je sais qui vous êtes réellement et je sais ce que vous avez fait. _Un esprit aussi vif que le sien ne serait jamais passé à côté de cela. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre de survivre à la suite des évènements, à présent.

La suite de leur conversation se dirigea vers des sujets légers – ou supposés légers – mais Will sentait que Hannibal recueillait chaque information qu'il pouvait lire sur lui entre les lignes de ses réponses. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui-même faisait la même chose.

Puis, à une heure avancée de la soirée, alors que l'homme l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte, et qu'il l'observait pendant que Will remettait son manteau et vérifiait ses clés de voiture, il se retourna :

-J'ai passé une excellente soirée, Hannibal.

-Moi aussi, votre compagnie est rafraichissante.

Will eut un rire qui ressemblait à un soufflement.

-Vous devez être la seule personne sur Terre à penser cela. Et ce n'est pas de la fausse modestie, c'est un simple fait., Il ajouta en voyant que l'homme ouvrait la bouche.

-Nous nous ressemblons un peu, vous et moi., Dit-il néanmoins à la place.

-Vous croyez ?, Demanda Will.

Dans son esprit, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour _lui _de ressembler de près ou de loin à un homme aussi charismatique.

-Oui., Il répondit en se rapprochant de lui, entrant dans sa zone de confort.

Will eu soudainement du mal à respirer, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'envie de retrouver un espace vital décent.

Hannibal leva la main et Will fit un effort tout particulier pour ne pas détourner ses yeux du regard de l'homme, même lorsque sa main se posa derrière sa nuque en un geste purement possessif.

-Vous jouez d'un instrument classique., Will commença, en luttant pour ne pas se laisser distraire par le frisson qui descendait vicieusement le long de ses terminaisons nerveuses., Je pense que vous êtes capable de jouer d'un grand nombre d'instrument, mais il y en a un qui a une place toute particulière dans votre cœur.

-Oui., L'encouragea l'homme alors que l'ongle de son index érafla son épiderme.

-Pas le violon., Il réussit à articuler alors que son souffle s'étranglait dans sa gorge quand la deuxième main de l'homme se posa sur sa taille., Un idiot aurait pu penser que la réponse était le piano.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas un idiot.

C'était un fait.

-Le piano est trop banal pour vous. Vous… Vous préférez le clavecin.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous ?, Demanda Hannibal, et son nez effleura la courbe de sa mâchoire.

Will avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. Son esprit qui avait toujours été d'une complexité affolante mais d'une clarté limpide pour lui, semblait à présent ralenti. Il lui semblait impossible qu'un autre être humain puisse l'affecter à ce point juste en posant deux mains sur son corps. Ce n'était _pas _possible. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Paradoxalement, il sentait son organisme se détendre, n'opposant aucune forme quelconque de résistance.

-J'en suis certain., Il confirma en hochant la tête.

La main de Hannibal glissa de sa nuque afin de prendre son visage en coupe. Son pouce effleura la courbe de sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je vous ai promis une récompense, il me semble.

Le temps d'une inspiration, et les lèvres d'Hannibal Lecter se posèrent sur les siennes.

Plus tard, quand il refléchirait à la situation, il se rendrait compte qu'il ne connaissait aucun terme pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti. Naïvement, il s'était dit qu'il était préparé à subir un assaut de la part de Hannibal Lecter, grâce à son empathie, mais il avait découvert rapidement qu'il n'en était rien. Imaginer embrasser Hannibal et le vivre, était deux choses bien différentes.

L'odeur, déjà.

Hannibal sentait le parfum de luxe, et sa peau les produits haut de gamme. C'était un mélange entêtant. Quelque part entre le musc et la menthe. Will était persuadé que s'il lui prenait l'envie de passer sa langue sur la surface de sa peau, il en aurait le goût sur son palais pendant des heures.

Puis, il y avait cette impression, ce sentiment en lui, qui se propageait dans ses veines comme un poison, à chaque fois que sa langue effleurait la sienne. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais recréer cette émotion, même en s'aidant de son prétendu don.

Un autre que Hannibal aurait sûrement entrepris de modifier la situation pour qu'elle passe à un stade supérieur, mais, Hannibal Lecter était un gentleman, avant toute chose. Will ne se serait jamais aventuré à le considérer comme faisant partie de la vieille école, mais quelque part, c'est ce qu'il était. Quelqu'un de parfaitement bien éduqué. Mais encore une fois, il n'était pas naïf au point d'appliquer l'attitude de l'homme devant lui au reste de l'humanité.

Alors, quand Hannibal posa son front contre le sien, le souffle aussi court que sa propre respiration, Will ne fut pas surpris de sentir dans son attitude, qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre entre eux cette nuit.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, il pensait que cette retenu – cette volonté de ne pas le dévorer tout de suite – était plutôt encourageante et ne le destinait donc pas à mourir trop rapidement entre ses mains.

-Vous pourrez dormir tranquillement ce soir., Dit Hannibal, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Will comprit le sous-entendu.

« _Je ne viendrai pas vous tuer dans votre sommeil. »_

-Vous aussi., Il répondit sur le même ton.

_« Je n'irai pas vous dénoncer au FBI. »_

Il ne savait plus quand est-ce qu'il avait pris cette résolution, mais elle n'avait jamais été une option. Will Graham ne serait pas la cause de la chute de Hannibal Lecter.

Jamais.

.

.

Contre toute attente, Hannibal se révéla être un homme attentif et soigneux. Will, qui avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être traité comme un outil – à peine comme un ami – sentait que ce changement de traitement abattait tous les murs qui encerclaient sa personne. Hannibal lui avait fait part lors de leur seconde entrevue qu'il croyait en la destinée, et Will lui avait répondu qu'il ne pensait pas que les choses arrivaient sans raison. Et il le pensait sincèrement. C'était comme si tout son être avait été en sommeil, en attendant l'instant où Hannibal viendrait pour l'éveiller. C'était à la fois grisant et effrayant, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de devenir. Il était en train de changer, il pouvait le sentir dans son comportement et dans son approche de son milieu social. Will avait découvert une confiance en lui qu'il ne se serait jamais soupçonné de posséder et parfois, il surprenait le regard insistant de Jack Crawford et d'Alana Bloom sur lui.

Il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Le Will introverti qui évitait tout contact visuel direct avec les personnes qui l'entouraient semblait bien lointain.

-Je remarque qu'être le patient de Hannibal t'est profitable., Retentit la voix d'Alana dans son dos.

Son cours venait de s'achever et il était affairé à rassembler ses effets personnels dans son sac à bandoulière. Dos à elle, Alana manqua la grimace qui avait brusquement déformé les traits de son visage. Il lui était toujours difficile de penser à la psychologue sans ressentir le vif sentiment de trahison – et de dégoût – qui l'avait saisi quand il s'était rendu compte que, comme les autres, elle se servait de lui pour attirer l'attention de Hannibal Lecter.

-Je ne suis pas son patient., Il répliqua sans se retourner.

-Je peux savoir quel genre de relation vous entretenez, alors ?

Même sans son don, il pouvait sentir la jalousie maladive qui émanait de son ancienne amie.

-Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde.

Cette fois-ci, il se retourna, lui adressa à peine un regard, et entreprit de remonter le long de l'amphithéâtre pour en sortir. Alana le suivit, à son plus grand déplaisir.

-Will, attend !, Elle dit un peu trop fort en saisissant son bras.

Will se figea et il dégagea son bras de son emprise avec peut-être un peu trop d'empressement.

-Quoi, Alana ?, Il articula, en canalisant le grondement qui montait en lui.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques secondes en pinçant les lèvres. Puis finalement, elle dit :

-Hannibal n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi, Will. Il est-

-Ne t'avise pas de dire _trop bien pour toi_, Alana. Ne t'avise surtout pas., Il la coupa brutalement.

La concernée eut la décence de rougir et de paraître gênée.

-J'allais dire _dangereux_., Elle rétorqua., Je ne crois pas que tu mesures à quel point il l'est.

-Cela n'avait pourtant pas l'air de vous déranger, quand vous battiez des cils devant mon bureau.

La voix de Hannibal, calme et posée en toute situation, claqua néanmoins dans l'air, derrière Alana. Cette dernière sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

Will, oui.

Ses épaules se détendirent alors qu'il laissait l'aura familière de Hannibal l'envelopper dans une étreinte que lui seul pouvait sentir. Néanmoins, il ne quitta pas Alana des yeux.

-Ha-Hannibal., Bégaya la jeune femme.

L'homme la contourna lentement jusqu'à se placer près de Will. Le bout de ses doigts frôlèrent le creux de ses reins, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébral, jusqu'à ce que sa main se referme doucement sur sa nuque. Pour peu, Will en aurait ronronné.

-Ce n'est pas très élégant comme démarche, Alana. Je suis un peu déçue de vous.

Alana sembla reprendre ses esprits car elle cligna des yeux et redressa sa posture :

-Je ne fais que mettre en garde un ami.

-Will est une grande personne. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de l'avis de quiconque en ce qui concerne ses relations ou les personnes qu'il fréquente. N'est-ce pas ?, Il ajouta en inclinant son visage dans sa direction.

-Absolument., Il ne put que confirmer.

-Le problème est donc réglé. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser., Conclut Hannibal à l'égard de son ancien élève avant de le guider à travers les couloirs de la Faculté de Washington.

Ils circulèrent un moment en silence, le temps de sortir de l'aile du bâtiment pour se retrouver dans la cour extérieure. Will prit une lente inspiration au contact de l'air libre. Le jour commençait à décliner dans le ciel, dans des teintes roses et oranges. Bientôt, la nuit régnerait.

-Vraiment., Il marmonna plus pour lui-même que pour Hannibal., A quel moment Alana est-elle devenue aussi irritante.

-Pas depuis un temps., Répondit l'homme., Mais elle est encore plus irritante depuis qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle avait des sentiments pour vous.

Will s'arrêta net, obligeant Hannibal à stopper sa marche pour se retourner vers lui. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogatif et Will plissa les yeux :

-Alana a – quoi ?

-Des sentiments, Will. Est-ce que cela semble si incroyable pour que vous ne l'ayez pas réalisé plus tôt ?

-Est-ce que vous m'avez bien regardé ?, Marmonna Will.

-Oui., Répondit Hannibal d'une voix qui lui fit redresser les yeux., Et c'est justement pour ça que je peux faire cette affirmation., Il marqua une pause et leva les mains pour saisir son visage., Mais n'envisagez même pas un seul instant de vous détourner de moi pour une _femme_, Will.

Il dut prendre une expression outrée, car les traits de l'homme s'adoucirent, tout comme la prise qui le maintenait en place.

-Est-ce que vous me trouvez dangereux ?

Will reconsidéra la question.

-Seul un idiot ne vous trouverait pas dangereux., Il répondit franchement., Mais, cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai peur de vous.

-Je n'ai pas prévu de vous faire du mal.

Will pouvait entendre le « _pour le moment_ » flotter dans l'air entre eux. Il résista à l'envie de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ses lèvres. A la place il dit :

-Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici, Docteur Lecter ?

-Je suis venu vous inviter au théâtre, Monsieur Graham.


	3. Chapitre trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Il y a une scène plutôt graphique dans ce chapitre, sentez-vous libre de la sauter, si cela vous met mal-à-l'aise.

**.**

**.**

**Désert**

**.**

**.**

**Avant**

**.**

_Mercredi 25 avril 2015_

_._

C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le réveilla ce matin-là. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui expliqua pourquoi il se sentait si fatigué. Cinq heures quarante-sept. Beaucoup trop tôt pour un mercredi matin, même pour quelqu'un pour lui. Un soupire et une main passée sur son visage plus tard, il décrocha et la douce voix de Jack Crawford résonna dans son oreille droite.

-Désolez de vous réveiller si tôt, Will, mais on a besoin de vous.

Apparemment, il avait laissé tomber les « _vous avez besoin de voir ça_ » qui le caractérisait si bien.

-Qui se lève aussi tôt un mercredi matin pour découvrir un corps ?, Il marmonna en se redressant.

-Des ouvriers du bâtiment payé au noir., Répondit l'agent du FBI.

Un soupire.

-Où ?, Il demanda.

Baltimore, évidemment, il fallait que ce soit à Baltimore. Le soleil était en train de se lever lorsqu'il se gara le bord d'un terrain vague qui avait été racheté pour construire un bâtiment, à sept heures moins dix précise. Le soleil commençait à peine à se montrer à l'est, traçant des sillons violacés dans l'obscurité. Will répondit vaguement à Jack lorsque celui-ci vint à sa rencontre, et se laissa docilement guider vers la raison de sa présence ici.

Toute trace de fatigue quitta son organisme quand il se retrouva face à face avec la dernière œuvre de l'Helléniste, comme aimait l'appeler la presse. Soudainement, il ne regrettait plus d'avoir été réveillé si tôt.

Néanmoins, il aurait quand même un ou deux mots à dire à ce propos à Hannibal la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

A cause du manque de lumière, des spots avaient placé tout autour du corps, et autour du périmètre quadrillé de la scène de crime. Ce qui offrait à la scène, un clair-obscur saisissant. La blancheur presque divine de la peau du mort, tranchant avec le toile sombre sur lequel il avait été déposé.

C'était indéniablement l'effet recherché. Voir ce corps à la lumière du jour n'aurait pas envoyé le même message.

-Les ouvriers ont eu le reflexe de ne toucher à rien et de nous appeler directement. On a eu de la chance.

Will ne souleva pas le sous-entendu préjudiciable de la phrase de Jack, gardant les yeux résolument fixés sur le corps de l'homme devant lui.

-La scientifique a terminé, alors…La scène est à toi, Will., Conclu l'homme avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Will patienta encore quelques instants avant de se laisser submerger. Il n'avait jamais eu de difficulté à se mettre dans la tête d'un tueur, mais depuis qu'il était conscient de l'identité et de la nature exacte de la personne qu'il analysait, tout était beaucoup plus fluide, comme si se glisser dans l'esprit d'Hannibal était devenu comme un reflex pour lui. Une part de lui – minuscule, recluse dans un coin de sa tête, à peine plus bruyante qu'un murmure – était parfaitement consciente du caractère malsain et toxique de la relation qu'il avait commencé à entreprendre avec lui. Un psychothérapeute le jour et un tueur cannibale la nuit, dont la sincérité de ses intentions envers lui-même devaient être prises avec des pincettes et la plus grande délicatesse. Will devait être au moins aussi tordu que lui pour avoir une entière confiance en lui et _pire _pour le désirer.

-Mon premier message à porté ses fruits, je le sais, j'ai pu en apercevoir les conséquences., Commença Will en s'approchant du corps., Mais, ce qui a la base ne devait être qu'un simple jeu, une simple expérience, pour révéler ce qui se cachait derrière cette attitude passive, s'est transformé en quelque chose d'autre.

Will marqua une pause et s'agenouilla devant le corps. L'homme avait des traits androgynes et devait être à peine plus jeune que lui. La partie basse de son corps était enfoncé dans la terre, et la partie haute – nue – était d'une propreté impeccable. De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'incision ni de cicatrice. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'état de son dos. Les deux principales coupures – profondes - et qui s'étendaient sur une dizaine de centimètre, parallèlement à la colonne vertébrale, avaient servi à détacher la peau et les muscles trapézoïdales et dorsales afin de leur donner une forme ailée. Le sang qui avait forcément dû couler durant l'opération avait été soigneusement nettoyé, et de rouge, ne restait plus que la vue sans artifice de ses musques. Les « ailes » - puisque c'était bien de ça dont il s'agissait – tenait uniquement grâce à la rigidité cadavérique.

-Ce que j'ai vu, m'a intrigué, et m'a attiré., Il reprit d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement., Il fallait que j'en sache plus, et que je me rapproche de lui, que j'aille au-delà de ses barrières, là où personne d'autre n'avait encore réussit à aller. Aussi bien sur le plan physique que mental. C'est œuvre en est la représentation.

Son sang pulsait dans ses veines alors que la présence de Jack Crawford le ramena à la réalité. Il s'éclaircit la voix et s'obligea à retrouver son calme.

-Vous avez affaire à la même personne qui a tué la victime du cimetière., Il annonça sans détour.

Jack laissa s'échapper un soupire.

-J'aurai pu le parier. Toujours aucun lien avec l'Éventreur de Chesapeake.

Will ouvrit la bouche pour répondre par la négative mais quelque chose le poussa a reconsidéré la question. Il était évident qu'Hannibal n'en était pas à son deuxième meurtre. C'était du travail de professionnel : soigneux et précis. Et s'il n'avait pas associé Hannibal a l'Éventreur c'était uniquement parce que celui-ci n'avait jamais commis de crime passionnel. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait une vision nouvelle des choses, et de nouvelles données à appliquer. Mentalement il rassembla tous les dossiers qu'il avait étudié de l'Éventreur et les compara aux donnés qu'il avait pu récolter sûr Hannibal. L'âge, la personnalité, les méthodes appliqués, les mises en scène, les organes manquant….

Ils avaient toujours pensé – a tort – qu'au vu des organes que prélevaient l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, ceci était destiné à la vente sur le marché noir. Et cela avait du sens, et Will était persuadé qu'Hannibal l'avait fait exprès.

Mais maintenant, il savait la vérité.

Et il était en mesure d'affirmer – et de prouver – qu'Hannibal Lecter, en plus d'être l'Helléniste, était aussi l'Éventreur de Chesapeake.

-Toujours aucun lien, non., Il répondit d'une voix catégorique en secouant la tête., Ce crime ne porte pas sa signature.

-D'accord d'accord. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur ce nouveau criminel alors ?

Will fit circuler une nouvelle fois son regard sur le corps.

-Vous cherchez un homme, assez jeune, entre vingt et trente ans. Passionné par l'art, mais pas nécessairement dans cette branche. Il est méticuleux tout en étant fougueux. Il a sûrement vu les crimes de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake et a décidé de reproduire son parcours en s'inspirant de scènes précises de la mythologie grecque – peut-être romaine aussi. Il considère ses scènes de crimes comme une œuvre d'art éphémère, et il s'attend donc à ce qu'elles trouvent un publique et provoque un sentiment. Les sacrifices d'animaux n'étaient pas rares dans l'antiquité, je pense qu'il prélève des trophées sur ses victimes pour les sacrifier dans un feu rituel., Il marqua une pause., Il finira par faire une erreur, quand il commencera à se prendre pour Michel-Ange.

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à débiter ce faux portrait-robot, qui était – autant qu'il pouvait l'être – à l'exact opposé de celui de Hannibal. Jack Crawford lui faisait – à tort – une confiance aveugle parce que Will l'avait toujours aidé à coincer les tueurs en séries qui sévissait dans la région, alors, il le pensait résolument du côté de la justice. De leur côté. Personne – pas même lui, à vrai dire – n'avait encore envisagé un scénario où Will couvrirait volontairement un meurtrier. Parce que Will était une âme solitaire, parce qu'il était beaucoup trop associable pour se lier d'amitié avec toute autre personne qu'Alana Bloom.

Mais ce Will là n'existait plus.

Il était aujourd'hui une nouvelle personne et, il tiendrait à l'écart le plus longtemps possible les forces de l'ordre de Hannibal Lecter, tout cannibale qu'il était.

Pour autant de raison tordues qui avaient motivés le psychothérapeute à jouer avec lui, et qui ne sauraient être comprises par quiconque qu'eux-mêmes.

De plus, il avait fait une promesse, et il comptait bien la respecter.

Mais pour que cela puisse continuer, il fallait qu'il parle de tout ce qu'il savait à Hannibal, même s'il était plus que certain que ce dernier était parfaitement au courant de l'étendue de ses connaissances. Et si doute il y avait, il avait pris soin de les réduire à néant avec le livre qu'il lui avait offert.

Il n'était même pas sept heures trente lorsque Will coupa le contact de sa voiture pour la deuxième fois en cette matinée. Le soleil était à présent un peu plus haut dans le ciel et ce dernier était paré d'un bleu vaporeux. La voiture d'Hannibal Lecter était toujours dans l'allée – ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien – mais cela voulait peut-être dire aussi que ce dernier dormait encore. Même si Will était persuadé que l'homme n'était pas du genre à s'attarder dans son lit.

Cette dernière pensé ce trouva être juste, car le temps de trois inspirations après qu'il ait sonné, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Hannibal Lecter habillé avec soin. Will savait qu'il ne renvoyait pas du tout la même image. Son visage devait porter les marques de sa fatigue, et ses cheveux de son sommeil interrompu. Pas que cela change quoique ce soit, en ce qui concernait ce denier point. Rien dans l'attitude de l'homme ne trahissait son activité nocturne, si bien que quelqu'un d'autre que Will aurait pu mettre en doute sa théorie.

-Will., Dit posément Hannibal, pas le moins du monde surprit de le voir sur le bas de sa porte si tôt un mercredi matin., Je viens de faire du thé, vous voulez vous joindre à moi ?

Will ne buvait pas de thé, jamais. Cependant il hocha la tête. Toujours guidé par ce désir d'accéder à la moindre des envies de l'homme en face de lui.

-Désolé de débarquer sans prévenir., Il dit alors que l'homme s'écartait pour le faire entrer.

-Je suis sûre que vous avez une très bonne raison de l'avoir fait.

Il y avait un _quelque chose _dans sa voix que Will, à sa grande surprise, n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il ne voulait pas parler de tendresse, ni de chaleur, mais il y avait bien un sentiment qui adoucissait inexorablement sa voix lorsque Hannibal s'adressait à lui. Ce constat n'aurait jamais dû le chambouler autant, et l'espace d'un instant il oublia la véritable raison de sa présence dans la maison de l'homme. Hannibal Lecter avait parfois cet effet sur lui. Sa présence lorsqu'il était parfaitement détendu, comme à cet instant, agissait sur son propre organisme comme un calmant. Ses propres pensées ralentissaient, et il ne sentait plus submergé par les émotions de tout le monde. Il ne restait plus que les siennes et celles d'Hannibal.

Il s'assit alors docilement sur la chaise que l'homme lui désignait, et le laissa lui servir une tasse de thé à partir d'une théière en verre où il pouvait voir nager dans de l'eau clair des plantes et des fleurs qu'il ne pourrait pas nommer.

-C'est un mélange utilisé dans la culture chinoise pour éveiller le corps après la nuit., Il lui expliqua en se servant sa propre tasse.

Cela ne le surpris pas outre-mesure. Hannibal était quelqu'un qui faisait attention à son corps et à son _alimentation_.

-Merci.

Il porta la tasse en porcelaine qui s'était réchauffé à ses lèvres, et fut surpris par le gout citronné et légèrement acide du liquide. Mais c'était chaud, et après avoir passé tant de temps sur la scène de crime dans la fraicheur matinal, c'était tout ce don il avait besoin.

-Vous appréciez., Constata Hannibal qui avait observé sa réaction.

-Plus que ce dont je m'attendais., Il reconnu avec franchise.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Hannibal et Will eut envie de _fondre _en lui. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment pour penser à cela. Précautionneusement, il reposa la tasse et rassembla ses pensées en organigramme pour la discussion qui allait suivre.

-Vous savez., Il commença., La plupart des gens offres des fleurs où des chocolats quand ils courtisent une autre personne. Pas un corps à examiner.

Il sentit presque immédiatement le changement dans l'air. Si Hannibal avait été à la limite de la nonchalance jusqu'à présent, il était maintenant parfaitement alerte et attentif. Mais pas menaçant. Du moins, pas encore. Et Will savait qu'il n'aurait pas une fenêtre de manœuvre extrêmement large si tout ceci se passait mal. A présent qu'il était lui aussi en possession de toute sa concentration, il avait une conscience affreuse du nombre d'objet tranchant autour de lui – en plus de tout ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

-J'ai toujours trouvé que ces pratiques étaient d'une banalité affolante., Répondit Hannibal.

-Moi aussi., Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter., Ne m'offrez jamais de chocolat.

Will perçu l'amusement sans d'Hannibal sans qu'il ait besoin de l'exprimer.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Bien.

Hannibal quitta sa chaise de l'autre côté du comptoir, et Will observa son mouvement, prenant garde à ne jamais se trouver dos à lui. Si bien qu'il se retrouva les reins appuyés contre le marbre où était posé sa tasse, l'homme en face de lui. Hannibal continua de s'approcher, si bien que Will fut contraint d'écarter les jambes pour le laisser pénétrer un degré d'intimité qu'ils n'avaient physiquement jamais encore exploré.

-Vous savez qui je suis ?, Demanda Hannibal, sa main gauche se posant sur la courbe de sa joue en une caresse tendre avant de glisser jusqu'à son cou.

-Je sais qui vous êtes., Il confirma.

Hannibal était un ancien médecin, il était parfaitement capable de sentir le pouls élevé qui battait en son sein. Il était suffisamment observateur également pour ne pas identifié cette réaction physique à de la peur.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi le FBI n'est-elle pas encore devant ma porte, Will ?

-Vous êtes un homme intelligent, Docteur Lecter. Vous savez pertinemment que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrai pas trouver de preuve suffisante à votre encontre.

Hannibal se pencha vers lui, le dominant de sa hauteur, alors que sa main droite s'était égaré quelque part sur sa cuisse.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous ne m'avez pas dénoncé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne jouez pas avec moi, Hannibal., Il répondit avec un semblant d'agacement., Nous savons tout les deux pourquoi je n'ai pas choisi de vous livrer à Jack Crawford.

-Mais j'aimerai beaucoup vous l'entendre dire., Il souffla d'une voix qui lui paru plus basse.

Will pouvait sentir la main de l'homme exercer une pression sur son cou tandis que l'autre dessinait une courbe abstraite de son pouce. Cette attitude était à la fois totalement déconcertante, et _pourtant _il avait l'impression d'y être parfaitement habitué. Chaque fibre de son organisme avait une confiance aveugle en Hannibal Lecter, et rien, pas même lui, n'aurait pu changer cela. Et c'était un sentiment grisant, de pouvoir se considérer comme la seule personne au monde à être dans une sécurité relative avec Hannibal Lecter. Cela le poussait à faire des choses inconsidérés, des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faits auparavant, et sûrement pas en présence d'un tueur en série.

-Faites-moi parler., Il répondit avec ce ton plein de cette audace qu'il s'était découvert uniquement à son contact.

Ces trois petits mots suffirent pour les lèvres de l'homme ne se pose sur les siennes pour les dévorer, dans un contact emprunt de cette tendre brutalité avec laquelle Hannibal le traitait toujours.

-Je croyais que le but de la manœuvre était de me délier la langue, et non l'inverse ?, Il haleta en rejetant sa tête en arrière, arquant un sourcil à son encontre.

-Vous êtes beaucoup trop impertinent, William.

-Je le suis à cause de vous, vous le savez très bien.

Les ongles d'Hannibal s'enfoncèrent dans sa cuisse, à travers l'épaisseur de son pantalon.

-Je ne suis pas narcissique au point de revendiquer l'entièreté de votre métamorphose, disons juste que je vous ai juste aidé à vous épanouir tel que vous auriez toujours dû l'être.

Will eut un rire amusé.

-J'espère que vous ne traitez pas tous vos patients de la même façon, Docteur Lecter.

-Vous n'avez jamais été mon patient, je croyais que cela était clair.

-Je voulais juste en être certain., Il répondit en plissant les yeux.

-Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans votre voix ?, Souffla Hannibal en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Will leva les mains, faisant remonter lentement le bout de ses doigts sur la surface de son torse recouvert par sa chemise de costume d'un bleu roi sombre, jusqu'à son visage. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative de le toucher. De sentir _lui _sa peau contre la sienne. S'il fermait les yeux, et juste en utilisant la pulpe de son pouce, il aurait été en mesure d'en tracer une cartographie. De noter, retenir, mémoriser chaque changement de texture, chaque pli. Il encra son regard dans celui de l'homme.

-Vous êtes mon tueur en série, Hannibal. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous partager, que cela soit avec une autre personne que vous auriez manipulée pour arriver à vos fins, ou par le FBI.

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, il sentit la crainte d'avoir dépassé les limites invisibles que l'homme avait placé autour deux. Il sentit l'angoisse se rependre dans ses veines d'avoir fait un faux pas qui allait non seulement lui couter la vie, mais l'intérêt qu'Hannibal lui portait. Et il aurait dû s'inquiéter encore _plus _du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer lequel et des deux cas de figure était le pire.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise – et a son plus grand soulagement – un sourire, doux, étira ses lèvres.

-J'ai compris à la première seconde où je vous ai vu, que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre, Will., Commença alors l'homme., Dans ce monde rempli de personnes inutiles, vous seriez le seul à pouvoir me voir. Et que je serais le seul à pouvoir vous voir.

-Vous n'avez jamais songé à me manger ?, Demanda Will, sincèrement curieux à ce propos.

Un silence.

-J'y ai songé., Répondit Hannibal, doucement., Mais vous consommer n'aurait en rien satisfait l'origine de mon envie de vous posséder entièrement.

Will sentit sa gorge s'assécher et l'essence même de son organisme vibrer sous ces paroles.

-Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas maintenant, dans ce cas ?, Il s'entendit prononcer.

Ce n'était physiquement pas possible, mais Will pouvait affirmer avec certitude que le regard d'Hannibal Lecter s'était obscurcit.

-Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, Will. Si vous vous engagez dans cette voix avec moi, je ne vous laisserai jamais repartir, et il faudra me tuer pour que vous puissiez retrouver votre liberté.

Il n'aurait pas dû trouver ses paroles rassurantes. Mais même la toute petite, minuscule, ridicule, partie de sa conscience qui se révoltait encore contre l'influence d'Hannibal Lecter semblait à présent réduite au silence.

-Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Hannibal., Il dit en se redressant jusqu'à être capable de poser son front contre celui de l'homme., Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je crois que certaines rencontres n'arrivent pas par hasard.

Et le monde bascula.

De façon purement pragmatique, Will était _certain _que l'univers n'avait pas chuté. Sur le plan sensationnel, le brun aurait mis sa main à couper que l'orbite de la Terre venait de se modifier.

Sinon, comment expliquer la façon dont il avait si soudainement perdu pieds ?

Il n'y avait aucune explication scientifique pour traduire de façon rationnelle le changement qui s'était produit en lui alors que son dos avait heurté la surface souple du lit d'Hannibal. Ni la réorganisation de son métabolisme lorsque ses mains étaient parties à la conquête de son corps, annexant la moindre parcelle de sa peau à sa propre existence.

-Hannibal., Il haleta, le dos cambré, les doigts profondément ancrés dans la chevelure de l'homme, alors que celui-ci venait d'atteindre un point dans son corps, le faisant voler en un millier d'éclats qui se propageaient à présent tout autour d'eux.

-Will., Souffla Hannibal, le dominant de toute sa puissance et magnificence, l'ombre d'un cerf noir se dessinant dans son dos, ses cornes majestueuses se confondant avec sa propre silhouette.

Et d'une expiration, Will Graham abandonna entièrement la personne qu'il avait été jusqu'à présent et d'une inspiration, Hannibal Lecter le ramena à la vie.

.

.

-Je crois qu'il est utile que je te signale que j'ai mis un mur entre les deux derniers meurtres et ceux de l'Eventreur de Chesapeake., Commença Will, rompant le silence calme qui les entouraient alors que Hannibal passait un onguent sur la peau de la naissance de son cou. Pas qu'il avait mal, ni qu'il était gêné d'une quelconque façon que ce soit de porter la marque de l'homme sur lui, mais son amant semblait porter une importance toute particulière à prendre soin de lui en cet instant, alors Will, le laissait faire sans opposer de résistance.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, le FBI pense chercher un fanatique des anciens cultes grecs qui pense offrir une œuvre mémorable au monde entier.

-Ce n'est pas ce que l'Éventreur fait ? Exposer ses œuvres ?

L'homme releva la tête pour croiser ses yeux, à travers la barrière que quelques mèches de ses cheveux cendrés avaient crée en tombant devant son regard.

-Tu n'offres rien au monde, Hannibal. Tu aimes juste le spectaculaire., Il répondit en le taquinant, les prémisses d'un rire filtrant dans sa voix.

-_Touché_., Il concéda.

Puis, resserrant les draps d'un bleu roi autour de lui, il laissa Hannibal lui incliner la tête pour qu'il puisse atteindre une zone à la naissance de sa nuque. Il ne se souvenait plus du moment exact où cela s'était produit, mais il d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait presque _supplié _pour que l'homme le morde. Au souvenir de la sensation des dents du cannibale s'enfonçant dans sa peau fragile et souple, il sentit son sang circuler rapidement dans son organisme et son souffle s'accélérer. Il savait qu'il était inutile de cacher l'effet qu'Hannibal avait sur lui et sur son corps, car il était plus que certain que l'homme avait déjà remarqué tout cela.

-Est-ce que tu sais déjà qui sera ta prochaine victime ?, Il préféra demander au lieu de se laisser distraire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il y'en aura une troisième ?, Contra Hannibal en se redressant., N'ai-je pas obtenu ce que je voulais avoir ?

-Certes, mais je doute que tu te sois donné tout ce mal juste pour une relation purement physique, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire amusé flotta sur ses lèvres :

-Est-ce que j'aurai réussi à t'attirer dans mes filets sans verser une seule goute de sang en ton honneur ?, Il demanda, sa main se posant sur sa joue, son pouce effleurant le tracé de son arc de cupidon.

-Tu t'éloignes de notre sujet principal., Le gronda Will avant d'ouvrir les lèvres pour mordiller le bout de son doigt pour le punir.

Le regard d'Hannibal suivit son geste et il le vit prendre une courte inspiration.

-Je sais déjà qui sera la prochaine victime., Il concéda à répondre finalement.

-Tu aurais pu m'avoir sans tuer quiconque, mais cela aurait été beaucoup moins amusant sans., Il avoua à son tour.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Tout son être respirait la satisfaction à ce moment même et Will laissa échapper un soufflement amusé.

-Qui est donc l'heureuse l'élue ?

-Alana Bloom., Répondit calmement Hannibal, observant sa réaction avec le plus grand intérêt.

Will ne cilla pas.

-Parce qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi ?, Il demanda de façon simple et détaché.

-Pas entièrement, même s'il est vrai que je ne saurai tolérer l'existence d'une autre personne au monde ayant toute forme de sentiment romantique à ton égard.

-Quelle est l'autre raison, alors ?, Il enchaîna en cédant tout de même à sa pulsion de se laisser glisser dans le lit pour se blottir contre lui.

A travers l'épaisseur du draps, Hannibal posa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et son menton se posa sur sa tête, parmi ses boucles brunes.

-Parce qu'elle t'a blessé., Il déclara finalement., Alana a scellé son sort à la seconde où elle a trahi ta confiance le soir de notre première rencontre.

Will essaya de ne pas paraître aussi déstabilisé qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

-Tu venais à peine d'apprendre mon nom., Il protesta.

-Mais je t'avais déjà repéré.

Si Hannibal nota le léger sursaut qui avait fait réagir son corps, il n'en dit pas un mot.

-Ton regard ne circulait pas autour de toi, et pourtant tu semblais parfaitement conscient de tout ce qui t'entourait. Il était difficile de ne pas se laisser intriguer. Et puis j'ai compris que ce n'était des autres que tu essayais de te protéger, mais tu essayais de préserver les autres de ta présence, de la chose qui grondait en toi., Il marqua une pause, et Will se rendit compte à se moment là qu'il avait arrêté de respirer, restant parfaitement immobile., N'est-ce pas ?

Will hocha lentement la tête, attentif à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

-Au début je voulais juste creuser en toi pour découvrir ce que tu tentais désespérément d'enfouir, je pensais que tu ferais un agréable passe-temps. Et tu l'as été au-delà de toute mes espérances.

Hannibal n'avait pas besoin de développer la suite de ses pensées, la mise en scène de ses victimes avaient été suffisamment parlante pour lui.

-Si tu décides un jour que je ne suis plus assez intéressant pour toi, Hannibal, je te tuerai., Il souffla contre la peau de son torse.

L'homme eut un léger rire.

-Je sais que tu le feras.

Ils mourraient de la main de l'autre, ou ils mourraient ensemble. Il n'y avait désormais plus d'autres fins possibles à leur relation.

.

.

_Vendredi 10 mai 2015_

.

Will savait à la seconde où il ouvrit la porte de chez Hannibal – où il passait désormais bien plus de temps que dans sa propre maison – ce qui allait occuper leur soirée. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que le déroulement de cette journée était programmé et chronométré à la minute près.

_Le Diable se cache dans les détails., _Lui avait dit Hannibal un jour, et Will le croyait sans problème.

Il était dix-neuf heures trente précise lorsqu'il referma la porte à clé dix-neuf heures trente-deux lorsque les bras d'Hannibal s'enroulèrent autour de son corps.

-Tu avais raison sur son emploi du temps., L'homme lui souffla à l'oreille.

-Je te l'avais dit., Il répliqua en se grandissant jusqu'à pouvoir caresser son nez du sien.

Il ne lui fit pas l'affront de lui demander si tout s'était passé comme prévu.

-Est-ce que tu es près ?, Lui demanda Hannibal, et Will comprit très bien le sous-entendu de sa phrase.

Quelque part, cela le touchait que l'homme prenne le temps de s'assurer qu'il était bien _certain _de vouloir faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu agacé – vexé – de ce manque de confiance.

-Je croyais t'avoir montré que je ne ferais pas demi-tour, a moins ce que mon message soit mal passé ?, Il lui demanda de façon faussement innocente, en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de son amant alors qu'il saisissait où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir.

-Très bien Will, allons voir si tu es aussi adroit avec un scalpel qu'avec ta langue.

Will roula des yeux pour la forme, mais le suivit néanmoins jusque dans la cave, qui ressemblait à s'y confondre, à une pièce d'un abattoir. Là, étendue sur une table d'opération grise et froide, Alana était entendu, les chevilles et les bras attachés par des lanières en cuirs. Une intraveineuse était plantée dans son bras et relié à une perfusion.

-Elle est sous sédatif., Souligna Hannibal., Sa mort sera sans douleur.

-Est-ce que tu essais de me rassurer ?, Demanda Will en arquant un sourcil dans sa direction.

-Tuer n'est jamais simple la première fois, Will.

-Ça l'a été pour toi ?

La question avait fusé sans qu'il ne puisse la réprimer. Il était conscient qu'il y avait une _large _partie de la vie de Hannibal Lecter qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, et dont il n'était pas sûr de connaître en détail un jour. Une partie de lui voulait tout savoir de lui : pourquoi il avait quitté la Lituanie, pourquoi est-ce que son oncle l'avait recueilli, pourquoi il avait fini par immigrer aux Etats-Unis, qu'était devenu sa famille ? Et une autre partie de lui savait d'instinct que c'était quelque chose que le cannibale lui parlerait un jour, à l'heure et au temps voulu.

C'est pour ça qu'il eu du mal à contenir sa surprise quand l'homme lui répondit après un silence.

-Ma première victime était un ancien collaborateur nazi qui s'était reconvertit en un boucher plus que passable dans une ville non-loin de Paris., Il déclara avec le flegme qui le caractérisait tant.

-Tu avais quel-âge ?, Il demanda, poussant sa chance un peu plus loin.

-Treize-ans., Hannibal répondit en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil., Je l'ai décapité avec un katana.

Will cilla avant de laisser échapper un souffle qui ressemblait à un rire :

-Il faut toujours que tu sois dramatique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Où serait le charme sinon ?, Il répondit, son propre amusement le trahissant.

Puis, il reprit son sérieux et s'avança dans la pièce, tendant une paire de gant en latex à Will avant d'en enfiler également. Puis il se posta devant le corps endormit d'Alana, et jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour l'observer.

-Approche.

Docile, Will marcha jusqu'à lui.

-Je vais ouvrir sa poitrine sur toute cette longueur., Il lui expliqua patiemment en traçant une ligne imaginaire d'une vingtaine de centimètre de son index., Ensuite j'ouvrirai son sternum à l'aide de scie chirurgicale que tu vois là.

Will hocha la tête, s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser distraire par la proximité de l'homme.

-Ensuite je te guiderai.

Will hocha la tête, et Hannibal fit le tour de la table, scalpel dans sa main ganté.

Même s'ils étaient dans une cave et que la porte était fermée, s'il fermait les yeux il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait percevoir les notes que Bach jouait comme toujours dans le salon.

Hannibal semblait entendre lui aussi les notes de l'_aria da capo _car il suspendit sa main au-dessus du corps d'Alana, et ne l'abaissa que lorsque qu'un enchainement de note précis se produit.

Will avait déjà vu l'homme cuisiner. Trancher. Émincer. Tailler.

Mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vu couper une peau humaine.

La lame de son instrument s'enfonça dans la chair faisant s'écouler le sang épais et carmin.

Le souffle de Will s'accéléra, frémissant d'une anticipation dont il n'était pas certain de saisir l'origine l'exact. Hannibal releva la tête, le temps de croiser son regard, et saisit son trouble. L'homme humecta ses lèvres et Will serra les mains autour d'une des barres de la table d'opération.

Voir ses doigts fins et agiles s'affairer à couper en deux l'os plat du sternum, puis écarter les côtes, fit vibrer Will et éveilla un point en lui, dans le creux de ses reins.

Entre les muscles et le circuit complexe des nerfs et des veines, l'organe vitale de Alana battait d'un rythme lent, suivant sa propre musique.

Et dans quelques instants, ils seraient ceux qui la ferait cesser.

-Prend son cœur, Will.

Et Will prit son cœur. Ses doigts gantés se faufilant dans ce dédale complexe, symbole de l'évolution, jusqu'à ce que l'organe repose dans le creux de sa paume. Tout son organisme était saturé d'adrénaline, mais il ne tremblait pas.

-Hannibal., Il expira.

-Je sais., Répondit l'homme doucement avant de lui tendre une pince chirurgicale occlusive à deux branches., Commences par clamper les vaisseaux sanguins.

Le ton de sa voix était calme, comme un enseignant exerçant son métier, formant son élève pour devenir comme lui.

Suivant ses indications avec une extrême attention, poussé par le désir de bien faire, d'être à la hauteur et de ne surtout pas le décevoir, il coupa la circulation du sang dans le cœur, se qui entraina petit à petit la cessation des autres organes vitaux. Puis, il sectionna les ligaments suspenseurs, immédiatement suivit par les vaisseaux. Et enfin, lorsqu'il trancha les nerfs, le cœur d'Alana reposa entièrement dans sa main. Son bras trembla, et Hannibal prit immédiatement le relais.

Il vécu les minutes qui suivirent comme à travers un filtre, se laissant guider par les injonctions de son amant. Lorsqu'il eu l'impression de reprendre connaissance, Hannibal se tenait face à lui, tenant son visage dans sa main. Tout son être irradiait de fierté et d'adoration.

-Comment te sens-tu ?, Demanda son amant en embrassant son front.

-En vie., Répondit Will, et il savait que Hannibal comprendrait.

-Bien, allons mettre en scène notre première œuvre, alors.

.

.

_Samedi 11 mai 2015_

.

Will pouvait voir à l'expression de Jack Crawford qu'il s'attendait à _tout _sauf à ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de tirer sur les fils de son empathie pour que son effarement lui saute aux yeux. Le brun eut un mal fou à contenir son amusement. A la place, il choisit consciencieusement de remonter le haut du t-shirt qu'il avait emprunté à Hannibal et qui glissait sur son épaule droite, révélant sans aucun mystère les marques que l'homme avait laissé sur sa peau. Hannibal s'était montré consciencieux lorsqu'il avait choisi d'attaquer cette zone de sa peau, et Will savait qu'il devait le mettre à profit.

Il feignit une fausse gêne et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Bonjour Jack., Il commença avant de se pincer les lèvres., Vous voulez peut-être que j'aille chercher Hannibal.

L'agent, visiblement toujours sous le choc – se qui en était presque vexant pour Will -, se contenta d'hocher mécaniquement la tête et Will s'écarta pour l'inviter à entrer avant de remonter dans la chambre où il savait qu'Hannibal était parfaitement au courant du manège qu'il avait joué en bas. Il croisa son regard amusé, l'ébauche d'un sourire sur ses lèvres et il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, même s'il pouvait sentir la satisfaction d'avoir rendu Hannibal fier de lui courir dans ses veines.

En vérité, l'euphorie qui l'avait gagné depuis qu'ils avaient mis en scène le cadavre d'Alana la veille, ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.

Hannibal l'embrassa sur la tempe alors qu'il passait à côté de lui pour gagner la porte :

-Met des vêtements plus décents., Il lui souffla.

Cette fois-ci, Will ne put retenir le petit rire qui monta dans sa gorge :

-Jaloux., Il répondit en s'éloignant néanmoins pour enfiler un enfiler un pantalon noir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et un t-shirt.

Quand il regagna le rez-de-chaussée, Hannibal était en train de faire du café et Jack Crawford était visiblement des plus mal à l'aise.

-J'ai consulté mon téléphone et j'ai vu que j'avais manqué votre appel., Commença Will en prenant place sur le siège qu'il s'était attribué devant le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon d'Hannibal., Si la scène de crime est encore intacte je peux m'y rendre tout de suite, où alors…

-Non, Will, je ne vous ai pas appelé pour que vous veniez sur une scène de crime. Enfin-

Il s'interrompit, s'autorisa le temps de prendre une inspiration pour organiser ses pensées et redressa les épaules. Will le quitta des yeux le temps d'accepter la tasse de café qu'Hannibal lui tendait. La tasse était d'un blanc basique, la porcelaine chaude contre ses paumes.

-Hannibal, Will., Il continua., Alana est morte.

La prise qu'il tenait sur la tasse se desserra, et elle chuta, se fracassant sur le carrelage du sol. Il y eut un silence et Will cligna des yeux, jetant un regard sur le café qui avait éclaboussé ses pieds.

-Merde., Il lâcha faiblement en amorçant un geste pour descendre de tabouret pour nettoyer les dégâts.

-Non, ne bouge pas., Lui intima la voix de Hannibal qui avait fait le tour s'occuper lui-même de ramasser les bouts de porcelaine blanche.

-Je suis désolé., Il souffla assez fort pour que Jack puisse l'entendre.

-Ce n'est que de la vaisselle, du moment que toi tu n'es pas blessé, le reste m'est égale.

Will tendit le bras pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, laissant glisser son pouce sur la bande de peau douce derrière son oreille. Hannibal pressa sa main dans un geste de soutient et Will redressa les yeux vers Jack qui les observait avec attention et une certaine fascination, comme s'il n'avait jamais envisagé assister à ce spectacle un jour. Le brun ne savait cependant pas l'origine de sa stupéfaction : qu'Hannibal Lecter, toujours si froid, digne et poli, puisse faire preuve de chaleur, ou que lui, Will Graham, puisse chercher le contact _physique _de quelqu'un.

-Je –., Il commença, butant sur ses mots, feignant de lutter pour ne pas céder à la détresse., Quand ? Où ?, Il finit par dire.

-Son corps a été découvert tôt ce matin par deux femmes qui faisaient leur jogging au bord de la rivière du Parc National de Wolf Trap.

Will prit une rapide inspiration.

-Wolf Trap ?

-Oui, je sais que vous vivez là-bas, alors je suis directement passé chez vous après avoir quitté la scène de crime, mais vous n'y étiez pas.

-Non., Répondit Will en secouant la tête faiblement., Hannibal avait fait à diner et –, Il pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard pour le porter sur l'une des grandes fenêtres de la cuisine.

-Vous étiez donc ici toute la fin de l'après-midi et tout le reste de la nuit, avec Hannibal, c'est ça ?

Will tourna brutalement la tête vers l'inspecteur du FBI et il eut la décence de se balancer d'avant en arrière sur ses talons.

-Est-ce que vous êtes en train de l'interroger ?, Demanda calmement Hannibal.

-C'est la procédure, vous le savez tout les deux autant bien que moi. Je dois recueillir l'emploi du temps des proches de Ala- de la victime.

Will hocha la tête lentement puis il prit une inspiration pour parler :

-Mon dernier cours s'est terminé vers dix-huit heure trente. Je ne suis pas repassé par chez moi parce que j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut ici. J'ai dû arriver chez Hannibal vers…, Il fit une pause et chercha du regard son compagnon., dix-neuf heures vingt ?

-Dix-neuf heure trente plutôt.

Will haussa les épaules.

-Et vous avez passé la nuit ici., Demanda Jack.

-Oui., Confirma Will.

-_Ensemble ?_

Will sentit ses joues rougir et il résista à l'envie de gesticuler sur son siège, surtout lorsqu'il sentait la main d'Hannibal tracer des formes géométriques dans le bas de son dos.

-Bien que je ne sache pas en quoi le détail de notre soirée est indispensable pour cette enquête, la réponse est oui, Jack. Nous avons passé la nuit _ensemble. _

Will croisa brièvement le regard de l'agent et il sut à sa gêne qu'il se remémorait les traces que la bouche et les dents que le psychothérapeute avait laissé sur sa peau.

-Vos rapports n'étaient pas au beau-fixe avec Alana ces derniers temps, Will ?

-Pas vraiment., Il confirma., Elle désapprouvait mon…_amitié _avec Hannibal.

-Vraiment ?

-Elle était jalouse., Répondit Hannibal.

-De Will ?

-Non, de moi.

Jack ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, et Will commença sérieusement à sentir l'agacement le gagner.

-Je sais que je ne peux pas participer à l'enquête à cause du caractère privé de la situation mais… Est-ce que je peux voir les photos de la scène de crime, Jack ?

Jack pinça les lèvres et hocha négativement la tête.

-Désolé Will. Tu n'es pas officiellement un agent mais la règle s'applique quand même à toi. Je vais devoir te laisser en dehors de ça.

-C'est idiot., Il protesta., Jack je peux aider, laisse-moi trouver qui a fait ça, je suis la personne la plus doué sur cette terre pour traquer les tueurs, je-

-Will., Dit Hannibal, doucement mais fermement.

Le brun leva les yeux pour croiser son regard.

-Calme-toi., Il lui intima doucement., Ils vont trouver le responsable, tu n'as pas besoin de t'infliger tout ça.

-Il a raison Will. Alana ne voudrait pas que je te laisse t'infliger ça., Dit Jack, dont même sa propre voix s'était adoucit, tout soupçon balayé de son esprit.

Will serra la mâchoire, vaincu et descendit du siège.

-Vous avez raison., Il articula difficilement., Je suis désolé, je dois…, Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, remontant rapidement à l'étage se réfugier dans la sécurité de la chambre de Hannibal.

Quand Hannibal le retrouva, une dizaine de minute plus tard, Will avait remis son t-shirt, et il était de nouveau roulé en boule sous les couvertures. Le brun ouvrit à peine les yeux alors que l'homme s'asseyait à ses côtés, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Comment est-ce que j'étais ?, Il demanda, vaguement somnolent.

-Parfait, comme toujours.

Will sourit, amusé.

-Est-ce que tu as tout un service de vaisselle à casser lorsqu'il faut donner un côté dramatique au chose ou c'était une occasion spéciale ?

-Le diable se cache dans les détails, Will.

-Évidemment.

Puis il ferma les yeux, se laissant entrainer dans un endroit où seules les mains d'Hannibal sur lui pouvaient le guider.

.

.

Maintenant

.

_Lundi 13 avril 2016_

.

Lorsque la nouvelle et la dernière image apparu sur la diapositive dans son dos, Will nota sans surprise le soudain silence de plomb qui s'était abattu dans la salle. Il ferma un instant les yeux, se massant les tempes de son pouce et de son majeur de se décider à le rompre.

-Alana Bloom, trente-trois ans, psychologue, diplômé à la faculté de Washington, et maître de conférences ici-même. Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être eu l'immense honneur de pouvoir suivre l'une de ses interventions.

La quasi-totalité de ses élèves hochèrent gravement la tête.

-A cause du caractère personnel qu'a pris cette enquête, le FBI m'a écarté de ce dossier, et je n'ai eu le droit que d'accéder aux photos de la scène du crime et aux comptes rendus des médecins légistes que très récemment, et uniquement parce que je devais aborder ce sujet avec vous., Il dit, ne cachant pas sa contrariété., Cela fait presque une heure et demie que nous abordons la psychologie et les méthodes de ce tueur, prouvez-moi maintenant que vous avez retenu quelque chose.

Clarice Starling fut la première à lever la main, mais Will savait qu'elle avait compris. Ce ne serait pas rendre service aux autres de leur offrir une réponse toute faite. Finalement, une autre personne prit la parole.

-Le corps de la victime est comme pour le précédent meurtre, nue. Elle présente une large cicatrice entraver de son torse. Elle est allongée sur des rochers plats, aux abords d'une rivière. Sa tête est appuyée sur son bras gauche, et son bras droit et relevé, dans une pause alanguie.

-Bien, c'est bien., Dit Will en hochant la tête.

-Est-ce que c'est la Vénus de Cabanel, Monsieur ?

-Oui, c'est exactement ce tableau qui est reproduit., Il répondit, ne cachant pas sa satisfaction.

-L'amour est la conclusion logique de l'évolution du tueur.

Clarice était vraiment son élève la plus douée. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

-Honnêtement Monsieur, cette série de crime n'est juste qu'une immense et morbide déclaration d'amour., Elle continua., Il me semble me souvenir que Platon a distingué trois formes d'amour dans son _Banquet_, mais partons du principe que notre tueur ne conçoit pas les choses comme vous et moi, et que par conséquent les définitions de Platon ne sont pas exactement juste lorsqu'elles sont rapportées à notre individus…, Elle marqua une pause et pinça les lèvres., Le premier meurtre est l'expression de _philia_, le deuxième est l'_éros_, et enfin, le dernier représente l'_agapé_. Un symbole de son amour divin et inconditionnel.

Will resta silencieux suffisamment longtemps pour que son élève se sente gêné. Il allait répondre lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Après une seconde où tout le monde sembla hésiter, Will ralluma les lumières en éteignant le projecteur. Ses élèves comprirent le message et commencèrent à rassembler leurs effets avant de quitter les lieux.

-Clarice, restez s'il vous plait.

La jeune femme rajusta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule, et s'avança lentement vers le bureau de Will.

-Vous voulez intégrer le FBI, c'est-ça ?

-Oui. J'aime énormément la psychologie et le métier de profiler mais—

-Vous voulez être au cœur de l'action., Compléta Will., Je peux comprendre ça., Il ajouta, songeant que lui-même avait eu ce genre de désir, avant.

-Oui, Monsieur.

Il l'observa un instant avant de reprendre la parole :

-J'ai trouvé votre théorie intéressante. Allez-voir Jack Crawford de ma part, quand vous aurez le temps.

Son visage s'illumina à l'entente du nom de l'agent du FBI.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je suis certain qu'il saura mettre à profit cette nouvelle théorie pour faire avancer cette enquête qui est resté au point mort depuis…Depuis Alana.

Il vit les yeux de Clarice se remplir de compassion.

-Si je peux faire en sorte qu'on découvre qui a tué votre collègue, je le ferai, Monsieur.

-Je ne doute pas de vous, Clarice. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

-Merci encore, et passez une bonne soirée., Elle le salua avant de quitter l'amphithéâtre.

Will fixa un moment la porte par laquelle elle était sortie.

.

.

Lorsque Will arriva chez eux, Hannibal était déjà présent, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Sauf rare exception, il travaillait toujours plus tard que son compagnon. Il était dix-neuf heure précise, lorsqu'il referma la porte de leur foyer, dix-neuf heure trois lorsqu'il s'assit sur les genoux de l'homme, repoussant doucement la revue scientifique qu'il lisait sur son fauteuil.

-Bonsoir., Il souffla doucement, se penchant pour caresser son nez du sien.

-Bonsoir., Répondit Hannibal en faisant glisser son pouce sur sa joue., Quel était le sujet du jour ?

-Toi. Toi, et ton remarquable talent pour la séduction.

Un sourire amusé filtra sur ses lèvres.

-Cela a marché, non ?

-Oui., Répondit Will en se laissant aller contre lui., Cependant, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit bientôt nécessaire de faire quelque chose contre Clarice Starling.

-Ton élève ?

-Oui. Elle est… Intelligente. Un peu trop.

-Elle représente une menace ?, Demanda calmement Hannibal, glissant ses doigts entre ses boucles brunes.

-Pas dans l'immédiat, mais elle le sera un jour, j'en ai bien peur.

Après un silence, Hannibal reprit la parole :

-Nous ne sommes peut-être pas obligé de la faire disparaitre.

Intrigué, Will se redressa pour croiser son regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire.

-Nous pourrions-nous, disparaitre.

Will cilla, ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Je me suis déjà trop attardé ici., Expliqua Hannibal., J'aime cette ville et la vie que nous menons mais., Il hésita, fait assez rare pour que Will s'en inquiète.

-Mais ?., Il l'encouragea d'une voix tendue.

-Mais j'aimerai retourner en Europe.

Will inclina la tête :

-Et tu aimerais que je t'y accompagne., Il comprit.

-Non. Je _veux _que tu m'y accompagne.

Le brun retint un rire. Il avait suffisamment passé de temps avec Hannibal Lecter à présent, pour lire à travers lui, même sans avoir recours à son don.

-D'accord., Il souffla dans un sourire., Quand partons-nous ?

-Pas tout de suite, nous avons des choses à mettre en règle, avant de dire nos adieux à cette ville.

-Si tu me le demandais, je serais à prêt à partir dans l'heure qui suis., Il répondit avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

-Je sais, _mano meil_ė.

-Est-ce que tu me dira un jour ce que cela veut dire ?, Il demanda, même si quelque part, il pouvait le deviner, à cause de la façon dont sa voix sonnait lorsqu'il prononçait ces deux mots.

-Un jour tu sauras., Il répondit en faisant remonter ses mains le long de ses bras.

Et Will ne pouvait pas faire autrement que penser qu'il avait hâte d'être à ce jour.

.

.

FIN

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Flora pour avoir été la béta lectrice de cette fanfiction - c'est grâce à elle si vous n'avez pas eu a subir mes fautes d'inattentions.
> 
> Merci à vous aussi pour avoir suivit cette - courte - histoire ; j'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu a l'écrire.
> 
> Un remerciement aussi à toutes les personnes qui publient des tutoriels de cuisine pour préparer un cœur ( de bœuf ) sur Youtube, ainsi que celles qui expliquent étapes par étapes comment retirer les organes d'un corps de façon propre et sans tache.
> 
> [ Cette histoire a été entièrement écrite sur Voice de Taeyeon, et Beauty Behind the Mindness de The Weeknd. ]


End file.
